She Love You, Baka!
by Mell chan 22
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto ketika dia tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang sangat mencintainya? Apakah Hinata akan mengungkapkannya?/AU/NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje**

She Love You, Baka!

.

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

.

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

Perkenalan

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi, terlihat sebuah sekolah yang tadinya sepi sekarang sudah mulai ramai. Terdengar langkah demi langkah para siswa memasuki gerbang, kicauan para siswi dikoridor kelas, bunyi kendaraan di parkiran sekolah, suara kunyahan para siswa yang sedang sarapan dikantin, dan seorang siswa dan gurunya yang berkoar-koar tentang semangat masa muda ditengah lapangan. Itulah kegiatan setiap paginya di Konoha High School sekolah elit di Tokyo yang berprestasi baik dalam pelajaran maupun olahraga dan bisa dikatakan memiliki peraturan yang sangat disiplin.

Diantara para siswa yang berjalan dikoridor menuju kelas terlihat dua orang pemuda berjalan bersama, salah satu pemuda itu berambut raven dengan model chicken butt dan bermata onyx, pemuda yang tidak banyak bicara namun selalu melakukan dan menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan teliti dan hati-hati dialah Sasuke Uchiha dan hal penting lainnya dari Uchiha ini merupakan siswa populer disekolah. Berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda disebelahnya yang memiliki cengiran khas seperti rubah, 3 garis seperti kucing di kedua pipinya dengan rambut blonde kuningnya, mata shaffire biru dan memiliki warna kulit tan yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam, orang yang ceroboh gegabah dan cukup bodoh yang merupakan sahabat dari Sasuke dia Naruto Uzumaki. Setiap orang yang tahu bahwa mereka bersahabat mereka berfikir apa yang membuat seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang notabenenya seorang jenius bersahabat dengan orang yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengannya. Dan Seperti halnya Sasuke, Naruto juga salah satu siswa populer disekolah.

Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang sudah kelas XII, mereka berada dikelas yang sama yaitu kelas XII.1, semua orang bingung kenapa si Naruto itu berada dikelas yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"oi Sasuke, kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi ttebayo?" tanya Naruto yang berjalan disebelah Sasuke dengan kedua tangan dibelakang kepala

"hn" jawab Sasuke singkat

"ck, baka teme!" komentar Naruto

Sesampainya mereka dikelas

"OHAYOU MINNA !" teriak Naruto saat baru saja masuk kelas

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya masuk langsung menuju tempat duduknya.

"yo Naruto" panggil salah satu sahabat Naruto dengan melambaikan tangannya

"oi Kiba" jawab Naruto menanggapi panggilan sahabatnya bernama Kiba

Naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke di bangku ketiga baris kedua bagian kanan kelas sedangkan didepannya ada Kiba Inuzuka sahabat dari Naruto yang memiliki rambut coklat jabrik dan memiliki tanda segitiga merah terbalik dimasing-masing pipi yang juga sama berisiknya seperti Naruto, Kiba duduk bersama Shino aburame si pecinta serangga yang selalu memakai kacamata hitam.

Disebelah bangku Naruto ada Shikamaru Nara seorang yang pemalas namun jenius merupakan ketua kelas dan pemimpin yang baik dan selalu bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah, dengan bentuk rambutnya bak buah nanas dan memiliki mata berwarna hitam dia tidur didalam kelas selama belum ada pertanda masuk. Disebelahnya ada Chouji Akimichi yang hobinya makan terlihat dari postur tubuhnya yang lebih besar dibanding yang lain, memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dengan mata berwarna hitam dan memiliki bentuk menyerupai obat nyamuk dikedua pipinya, makanan favoritnya adalah daging dan kripik kentang dan kata yang paling dia benci adalah gendut, jika tidak ingin terjadi bencana tidak ada yang boleh mengucapkan kata itu.

Disebelah bangku Sasuke ada dua orang pemuda. Tepat disebelah Sasuke ada Neji Hyuuga seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang terurai berwarna coklat dan memiliki mata amethys yang tajam. Dia adalah ketua OSIS disekolah dan ahli bela diri nomor satu disekolah. Disebelahnya ada Rock Lee pemuda yang tadi pagi berkoar dengan semangat masa mudanya bersama guru Maito Guy guru Olahraga disekolah, dia memiliki rambut berbentuk seperti mangkok terbalik dengan mata yang bulat dan memiliki 3 bulu mata pada masing-masing matanya dan memiliki sepasang alis yang tebal sehingga Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan alis tebal.

Juga ada teman Naruto yang merupakan murid pindahan baru sebulan ini bernama Sai yang memiliki rambut hitam, kulit putih pucat serta mata onyx dan senyum yang khas namun aneh. Dialah yang pernah membuat bencana di pertemuan awal mereka karena memberi sebutan kepada teman-temannya sesuai karakter dari mereka seperti mengatakan Naruto baka, mengatakan Chouji gendut dikantin sehingga membuat Chouji marah dan menghancurkan segala sesuatu ( ? ) juga mengatakan Sakura jelek sehingga mendapat salam perkenalan yaitu sebuah bogem mentah.

Disudut kanan depan kelas terlihat 4 gadis teman-teman Naruto. Dua gadis terdepan merupakan Ino Yamanaka dan Sakura Haruno yang keduanya merupakan dua orang yang sering barargumen tapi tetap sahabat yang selalu saling peduli, Ino adalah gadis yang berambut pirang panjang yang selalu dia kuncir satu kebelakang dengan ponytail sebelah kanan dan memiliki mata biru yang indah dan Sakura adalah gadis dengan rambut merah muda bak musim semi dengan potongan pendek sebahu serta memiliki mata emerald yang juga indah. Dibelakangnya duduk dua gadis salah satunya memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang senada yaitu coklat dengan gaya rambutnya yang selalu dicepol dua bernama Tenten yang merupakan gadis tomboi dan terakhir ada seorang gadis pemalu yang lembut dengan rambut indigo panjang yang terurai dengan indahnya serta memiliki sepasang mata amethys yang menawan dialah Hinata Hyuuga sepupu dari Neji Hyuuga.

To Be Continue

Nah selesai juga chapter 1, gomen kalo jelek soalnya ini fict pertama aku.

Aku bakal update chapter 2 kalo ada yang review ( maksa ) walaupun cuma 1 orang hehee :v

RnR please

Salam

Mell chan,


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje**

She Love You, Baka!

.

.

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

Teeeett...teeeett...

Suara bunyi bel pertanda waktu istirahat. Para siswa berhamburan dari yang kekantin untuk makan, ke toilet, perpustakaan, kelapangan bahkan ada yang didalam kelas hanya untuk berbincang bersama teman.

Di kantin Sekolah

Sluuuuuurrp...sluuuuuurrp

Naruto sedang menyeruput ramen yang merupakan makanan kesukaannya.

"oi Sasuke kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Naruto

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke malah bertanya ke Naruto

"apa kau tidak bosan dengan makanan itu dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik ramen Naruto

"te...me, kau sudah tahukan kalau ini makanan terlezat didunia walau tidak seenak diramen Ichiraku ttebayo" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke dan ramen didepannya bergantian menggunakan sumpit.

"hn"

"apa hari ini jadi?" tanya Sasuke

"eh? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan makannya

PLETAKK

"ittee...!"

"dasar bodoh" ucap Neji

"ne, memangnya ada apasih?" tanya Kiba polos yang sama seperti Naruto tidak mengerti

PLETAKK

Dan jitakan kedua jatuh ke kepala Kiba

"merepotkan"

"baka, kita mau membicarakan rencana tugas pembuatan laporan tentang liburan musim panas nanti" ucap Sasuke

" warry warry, kamikan tidak ingat" ucap Naruto masih mengelus kepalanya

"gomen, sepertinya tidak hari ini, aku harus mengajar junior latihan bela diri. Kita akan membicarakannya hari Minggu besok" ucap Neji

"kalau begitu dimana kita akan berkumpul?" tanya Shikamaru

"ah, kita berkumpul dirumahku saja" ucap Naruto

"hm, baiklah sudah ditentukan. Kita berkumpul dirumah Naruto besok jam 9 pagi" ucap Neji sebagai penutupan dalam perbincangan hari ini

Semua hanya mengangguk setuju.

"oi Naruto" panggil Kiba lalu merangkul Naruto " jangan lupa cemilan untuk kami daaan kau harus melebihkannya" ucap Kiba berbisik sambil melirik Chouji

"haa.. iya iya"

*SKIP TIME*

Pulang Sekolah

Semua siswa berjalan menuju gerbang untuk keluar dan menuju parkiran mengambil kendaraan mereka, termasuk Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya. Sasuke selalu menaiki mobil kesekolah dan kebetulan hari ini Naruto nebeng dimobilnya.

"jangan lupa besok" kata Shikamaru yang berada disamping mobil Sasuke menggunakan ninja hitam kesayangannya

"hn"

"ok" ucap Naruto

*didalam mobil Sasuke*

"oi teme, hari ini temani aku ya"

"kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang sibuk menyetir

"kebengkel, kau taukan hari ini kekasihku telah selesai diperbaiki" kata Naruto sambil bersandar di kursi mobil

"hn, kau mau mengambilnya sekarang?" tanya Sasuke

"iie, nanti sore saja"

"hn"

*sampai didepan rumah Naruto*

"sangkyuu teme" ucap Naruto yang keluar dari mobil Sasuke

"ya"

Naruto berjalan menuju rumahnya yang lumayan besar dan bergaya Eropa, oh ayolah Naruto adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan Namikaze corp yang akan jatuh ketangannya ketika dia dewasa nanti.

" tadaima" ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu

Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju ruang tamu setelah mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Kushina Namikaze, istri dari pemilik perusahaan Namikaze corp, Minato Namikaze dan ia merupakan ibu dari tokoh utama kita.

"okaeri Naruto" ucap Kushina "kelihatannya kau sangat lelah" sambungnya

"iya kaachan, aku mau kekamar" ucap Naruto sambil berlalu menuju lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada

"iya, tapi jangan lupa turun untuk makan Naruto"

"hai'"

*ruang makan*

"Kaachan, besok pagi teman-temanku akan datang kerumah untuk mengerjakan sesuatu" kata Naruto disela-sela makannya

"ah iya, kalau begitu nanti kau pergi belanja ya Naruto"

"nani? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan kaachan saja?"

"sudah lakukan saja" perintah Kushina dengan muka marah mode on

"h-hai'"

Sudah jam 4 sore, Naruto tengah menunggu Sasuke yang telah dia telfon 15 menit yang lalu untuk mengantarnya kebengkel sekaligus ke supermarket untuk belanja karena paksaan ibunya.

Piip...piip

Sasuke sudah datang, Naruto bergegas turun kelantai bawah lalu keluar rumah menuju mobil Sasuke.

"oi Sasuke, sebelum kebengkel kita ke supermarket dulu ok" kata Naruto yang sudah duduk manis dalam mobil Sasuke

"kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah menjalankan mobilnya

"hah... kaachan memaksaku berbelanja"

"huf.. baiklah"

Disupermarket

Naruto dibantu Sasuke sedang mencari apa saja yang harus di beli. Ketika berada di bagian penjualan buah Naruto bertemu Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata yang juga sedang memilah-milah buah.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata terbata ketika melihat Naruto didepannya sedang memilih buah

"eh Hinata? kalian ? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" ucap Naruto

"oh Naruto? Kami ingin membeli buah tentu saja" kata Sakura

"lalu Naruto, kau sendiri ingin membeli apa? Dan kau bersama siapa?" tanya Ino

"kaachan menyuruhku belanja dan aku ditemani Sasuke"

"ah? SASUKE KUN!?" teriak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan

Tepat pada saat itu orang yang dibicarakan muncul di belakang Naruto

"Naruto, aku mendapatkan susu yang kau suruh" ucap Sasuke yang berjalan menuju Naruto berdiri sambil membawa susu yang dia sebutkan tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba berhenti,

'hah, kenapa harus bertemu dengan dua gadis berisik ini?' inner Sasuke

Sakura dan Ino mendekati Sasuke dan mengelu-elukan namanya

"kyaaaa...Sasuke-kun" teriak mereka berdua sehingga menimbulkan keributan dalam supermarket dan menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian

"Hahh"

Pada akhirnya 3 gadis ini ikut ke mobil Sasuke untuk diantarkan pulang.

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto beserta 3 gadis tadi sampai dibengkel lalu Naruto mengambil kekasihnya- ups maksudnya motor kesayangannya yang telah selesai diperbaiki.

"baiklah sangkyuu teme, kau akan mengantar mereka bertigakan?" Ucap Naruto sambil melirik penumpang :v di kursi belakang

"hn"

"aku akan duduk didepan samping Sasuke kun" kata Sakura sambil membuka pintu belakang mobil Sasuke

"nani? Tidak, aku yang akan duduk disamping Sasuke kun" kata Ino tidak kalah cepatnya membuka pintu mobil

"tidak, aku yang akan duduk disamping Sasuke kun. Dasar Ino gendut" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk Ino –tepatnya badan Ino

"apa? Dasar Sakura forehead, aku yang akan duduk bersama Sasuke kun!" teriak Ino sambil menyentil dahi Sakura

Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat mereka berdua. 'mereka malah bertengkar' batinnya

"urusai! Biar Hinata yang duduk didepan" kata Sasuke memutuskan

Seketika Sakura dan Ino langsung memandang Sasuke tidak percaya.

"a-ano, tidak usah Sasuke-kun, biar aku dibelakang saja" kata Hinata

Sakura dan Ino saling pandang dan saling mengangguk pertanda mereka saling tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Sakura dan Ino membuka pintu mobil lalu menarik Hinata keluar.

"ah Naruto, bagaimana kalau kau yang mengantar Hinata pulang?" kata Ino

"ah aku ?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Yah, bukan masalah" lanjutnya

Sakura dan Ino senyum penuh kemenangan.

"nah, baiklah Hinata kau diantarkan oleh Naruto ok, sekalian saja kau ikut Ino" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Ino lagi ?

"apa? Kau saja yang ikut forehead" teriak Ino

"hah mulai lagi. Baiklah Hinata, ayo naik aku antarkan pulang" kata Naruto

"um hai'" ucap Hinata sambil menganguk dan oh tentu dengan muka meronanya tak ketinggalan

"hei, apa kau mau jatuh? Berpegangan padaku" kata Naruto mengambil lengan Hinata untuk memeluk pinggangnya yang sukses membuat Hinata bertambah bersemu. Tidak tahukah kau Naruto bahwa tindakanmu yang bisa membuat Hinata jatuh pingsan saat ini?

Ketika Naruto memegang tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya ada perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan, perasaan hangat yang menggelitik, perasaan yang begitu nyaman. Tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"baiklah Sasuke, aku duluan. Jaa" kata Naruto sambil melaju diatas aspal

"kalian berdua duduk dibelakang" perintah Sasuke

"tapi Sasuke-kun.." ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan

"cepat" perintah Sasuke mutlak

Sakura dan Ino masuk kedalam mobil ditempat duduk belakang sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Diperjalanan pulang

Setelah beberapa menit diperjalanan pulang dengan keheningan, akhirnya Naruto bicara

"Hinata" panggil Naruto

"um?"

"kenapa kau tidak pernah bicara banyak denganku jika disekolah?" tanya Naruto penasaran

Pasalnya mereka satu kelas, tapi jika Naruto bertemu Hinata disekolah dia tidak banyak bicara, walaupun tetap ditanggapi olehnya. Dan kebiasaan lainnya Hinata selalu memerah tiap kali bertemu dengannya.

"um ano, Naruto-kun selalu bersama teman Naruto-kun dan aku selalu bersama teman-temanku, jadi tidak ada kesempatan" kata Hinata menjelaskan

"souka , kau benar juga. Hinata, liburan musim panas nanti kau ada rencana apa?" tanya Naruto lagi

"aku..., tidak tahu Naruto kun" jawab Hinata

"hmm, apa kau dan teman-temanmu tidak membicarakannya?" tanya Naruto lagi

"belum" jawab Hinata lagi?

"hm, begitu ya"

Sampai di kediaman Hyuuga

"yosh Hinata, kita sudah sampai. aku harus pulang" kata Naruto ketika mereka sudah sampai dikediaman Hyuuga.

Jangan tanya kenapa Naruto tahu rumah Hinata, siapa yang tidak kenal Hiashi Hyuuga ayah Hinata pemimpin dari Hyuuga Corp dan lagi Naruto berteman dengan sepupu Hinata sekaligus ketua OSIS KHS, Hyuuga Neji.

"arigatou gozaimasu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil sedikit membungkuk

"ya, jaa na Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil berlalu dengan kesayangannya itu

"jaa Naruto-kun" lirih Hinata

Hinata masuk kedalam rumah begitu pula Naruto yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah.

To be continue...

Ah chapter 2 sudah selesai, trima kasih untuk yg udah review

Apa terlalu pndek?

Maaf kalo banyak kekurangan, sy memang payahh

Salam,

Mell chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, DLL**

Chapter kali ini, lebih ke Slight SasuSaku, jadi yg gak suka SasuSaku tolong tekan BACK!

She Love You, Baka!

.

.

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

.

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3

Minggu pukul 04.50, sang surya kini mulai menampakkan dirinya menggantikan posisi dari sang rembulan, warna jingganya mulai menghiasi langit diufuk timur.

Disebuah rumah terlihat seorang pemuda yang masih terlelap diatas tempat tidur nyamannya. Rambut kuning blondenya terlihat dibalik selimut. Disaat dia masih menikmati tidurnya, tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

.

"NARUTO!"

TOK...TOK...TOK...TOK

"CEPAT BANGUN ANAK MALAS!"

.

.

.

Pintu kamar Naruto digedor-gedor dengan tidak elitnya oleh pelaku tunggal – _Kushina-_ yang memang selalu melakukan kegiatan itu tiap pagi. Kasian sekali nasibmu wahai pintu.

.

.

.

"enngh….sebentar lagi kaachan" ucap Naruto dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur

"SEKARANG!"

Naruto tiba-tiba bangun dan terduduk "hai' kaachan" ucapnya, lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi lalu mencuci muka dan turun kelantai bawah, sebelum dia melihat jam diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya "ck, ini terlalu pagi ttebayo" ucapnya yang melihat jarum pendek yang masih berada diangka 5 lalu benar-benar bergegas turun kebawah.

"hoaaam…. ayolah kaachan kenapa membangunkanku sepagi ini?" Tanya Naruto yang masih dalam mode ngantuk

"teman-temanmu kan hari ini mau datang kerumah Naruto, kau sendiri yang bilang kan?" jawab Kushina

"huwe padahal teman-temanku datang jam 9 kaachan" teriak Naruto

"ah souka, kalau begitu bantu kaasan memasak ya" ucap Kushina

"apa!?" teriak Naruto 'kenapa aku harus mendapatkan kesialan sepagi ini ttebayo?' batin Naruto frustasi

Sementara Naruto membantu kaasannya memasak, Sasuke dan yang lainnya masih bergelut didunia mimpi.

.

.

.

*skip time*

Pukul 09.25 pagi dikediaman Namikaze

Semua teman-teman Naruto sudah datang diantaranya Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Sai, Lee dan Shino. Mereka sedang diruang tamu rumah Naruto. Tapi, pangeran sekolah kita Uchiha Sasuke belum datang.

"oi! apa tidak ada yang tau dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto

"kaukan selalu bersamanya Naruto, apa dia tidak memberitahumu?" jawab Neji

"dia tidak bilang apa-apa kalau akan terlambat" jawab Naruto

"bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau Naruto? Kaukan _uke_ nya? Hahaha" Tanya Kiba diselingi tertawanya

"sialan, diam kau Kiba" jawab Naruto tak terima

"dia pasti akan datang, itu karena dia tidak pernah terlambat dalam segala hal" ucap Shino

"oi bukan itu masalahnya, kau selalu saja seperti itu. Masalahnya apa yang membuat dia sampai terlambat?" kata Kiba

"kau memang tidak menggunakan logika, kalau kau ingin tau alasan kenapa Sasuke terlambat kau harus menunggunya datang itu karena hanya dia yang tau alasannya" jawab Shino

"aku juga tau itu" jawab Kiba

"lalu kenapa kau masih bertanya?" Tanya Shino

"ahhh… kau memang menjengkelkan Shino!" teriak Kiba sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat mereka berdua yang sering berargumen.

Tok...tok...tok

Tok...tok...tok

Naruto membuka pintu rumah dan orang yang dibicarakan yang datang.

"kau datang juga Sasuke" kata Naruto mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk

" jadi apa yang membuatmu terlambat?" Tanya Shikamaru

"baka aniki" jawab Sasuke singkat

"oh begitu" ucap Shikamaru

Dan yang lain hanya mengucapkan oh tanda mengerti. Yah, semuanya tahu bahwa terkadang Sasuke dan Itachi sulung dari Uchiha sering ada masalah, jadi tidak heran.

Ibu Naruto membawa minuman dan camilan untuk teman-teman Naruto.

"nah semua sudah datang kan? Ayo diminum dan dimakan ya" kata Kushina mempersilahkan

"hai', arigatou obasan" jawab mereka semua

"hwa.. kelihatannya semua enak" kata Chouji dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat pemandangan didepannya

"ini sangat lezat mmm.., basan sangat pandai membuatnya" kata Sai yang mencoba camilannya berupa biskuit

"enak? basan dibantu Naruto membuatnya tadi pagi" kata Kushina menjelaskan

"wah..wah jadi Naruto bisa memasak? Aku harap kau bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukku suatu hari nanti Naru-chan" kata Kiba yang merangkul dan menggoda Naruto

"hahahahaha"

Wajah Naruto memerah, bukan karena tersipu tapi karena kesal "berisik Kiba!"

"hahahahahaha" Dan semua kembali tertawa melihat duo berisik ini.

"hihihi, nah basan ingin bertanya, ne ne apa Naruto punya pacar disekolah?" Tanya Kushina

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan kaasannya jadi tersedak "uhuk uhuk"

Semua melihat kearah kaasan Naruto.

"jangankan Naruto, kami semua belum punya pacar basan" jawab Kiba

"mungkin saja Naruto memang punya tapi merahasiakannya" kata Neji menambahkan

"aku belum pernah melihat Naruto-kun dekat dengan seorang gadis" kata Lee

"sepertinya tidak ada yang mau denganmu Naruto" kata Sasuke melirik Naruto

"Hahahahahaha" dan untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menjadi bahan tertawaan

"kaachan..!" teriak Naruto dengan memajukan bibirnya mode merajuk

"ahaha yah sudah basan masuk kedalam dulu" kata Kushina sambil berlalu

"tapi benar juga, kita semua kan belum punya pacar" kata Kiba tiba-tiba

Semuanya diam dan manggut-manggut membenarkan kalimat si penyuka anjing itu.

"bukannya kau dekat dengan seorang gadis Kiba?" Tanya Shino

"ah Shino jangan mengarang, tentu saja tidak" bantah Kiba sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya

"apa itu benar?" Tanya Chouji mulai penasaran

"iya, itu karena aku pernah melihat mereka berdua bersama" jawab Shino

"owe? Apa itu benar Shino?" Tanya Naruto yang juga penasaran

"yah, dia adalah seorang gadis pecinta kucing dan- mmph" ucapan Shino terpotong karena mulutnya dibekap oleh Kiba

"ahaha kau hanya bergurau kan Shino?" tanya Kiba kikuk yang masih membekap mulut Shino

"jadi dia juga suka binatang? Dan kucing?" kata Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya bingung

"oh aku memang pernah melihat Kiba sedang menolong seekor kucing milik seorang gadis yang terjebak diatas pohon" kata Lee membenarkan

"hee? Aku tidak melihatmu ada disitu Lee" jawab Kiba lalu dengan cepat membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena keceplosan

"ketahuan" kata Sasuke

"cih, kusso" ujar Kiba

"ayo bayar pajak jadiannya Kiba" kata Naruto sambil merangkul Kiba

"KAMI BELUM JADIAN!" jawab Kiba dengan nada lumayan tinggi

"ohh belum jadian? Berarti akan jadian kaaan?" goda Naruto

"sial kalian semua" maki Kiba dengan rona tipis yang muncul diwajahnya

"hmm, Kiba suka anjing dan gadis itu suka kucing, pasti gadis itu tidak akan menyukaimu Kiba karena Akamaru pasti akan selalu mengejar kucing milik gadis itu" kata Sai dengan senyum polosnya

"hahahahahaha"

"Sai, berisik!" teriak Kiba

"jadi kau merahasiakannya?" tanya Neji

"oei oei, bukannya kau sendiri dekat dengan Tenten kan?" bukannya menjawab Kiba mencoba mengalihkan topik dengan menggoda Neji

"a-apa? Tentu saja tidak" sangkal Neji dengan sedikit gugup dan sedikit rona merah yang sangat tipis sehingga tak ada yang menyadari

"benar juga, bukannya kau lebih suka dengan gadis yang kuat seperti Tenten, Neji?" kata Lee membenarkan

"oe! DIAM KAU LEE" jawab Neji dengan penuh penekanan

"Tenten? Bukannya dia ketua klub Karate?" tanya Naruto

"iya itu benar" jawab Lee

"jadi itu alasanmu selalu melatih para kohai agar selalu dekat dengan Tenten?" jelas Sasuke

"itu tidak benar, kalian tahu aku adalah ahli bela diri terbaik di KHS" sangkal Neji

"kh, sombong sekali" jawab Sasuke

"kau yang memulai" balas Neji tak terima "dan kalian berhentilah membahas makhluk yang dinamakan wanita, kita kesini bukan karena hal itu" sambung Neji

"pengalihan" komentar Sasuke

"diam kau Uchiha!" balas Neji

"kalian berdua diamlah, onna wa mendokusaina" ucap Shikamaru malas menanggapi perdebatan antara Hyuuga dan Uchiha

"benarkah?" tanya Chouji yang masih makan dengan lahapnya "bukannya kau dekat dengan siswi Suna High School?" sambungnya

"jangan sembarang menyimpulkan sesuatu Chouji" jawab Shikamaru

"tapi kalian terlihat selalu bersama setiap kali dia datang disekolah" jawab Chouji membela diri

"Itu karena kami yang menjadi perwakilan dari masing-masing sekolah, jadi kami terlihat sering bersama" sangkal Shikamaru "dan bukannya kau sendiri sering ke Kumo untuk bertemu seorang gadis bernama Karui siswi dari Kumo High School?" sambung Shikamaru sambil menyeringai

"a-ah, aku hanya kesana bertemu dengannya untuk keluar makan bersama. Kalian tahu kalau aku suka makan kan" jawab Chouji polos

Mendengar penjelasan Chouji semua hanya bersweatdrop ria. Ayolah, semua juga tahu itu dinamakan kencan.

"jadi kau sering berkencan dengan gadis bernama Karui itu Chouji?" tanya Naruto bersemangat

"wah, apa kalian belum menjadi sepasang kekasih?" sambung Kiba penasaran

"berhentilah membahasnya teman-teman, lebih baik kalian membahas Shikamaru dan gadis Suna itu saja" kata Chouji

"oei!" teriak Shikamaru tidak terima

"hmm, namanya Temari kan?" kata Sai

"Sabaku Temari...dia punya dua adik laki-laki kan?" tanya Kiba

"ya, Sabaku Kankurou dan Sabaku Gaara" jawab Neji

"kenapa kalian benar-benar mendengarkan Chouji?" kata Shikamaru mengeluh tanpa ada yang mendengarkan

"he? Gaara yang bermuka datar itu? Yang mengalahkan kedataran dari wajah Sasuke?" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke yang dimana siempunya hanya menangkis tangan Naruto yang menunjuk wajahnya dengan tidak senonoh _?_

"kau memang selalu bersamanya setiap kali ada pertemuan sekolah tapi bisa saja ada sesuatu diantara kalian kan" kata Neji yang mulai kembali ke topik ShikaTema

"Neji benar" kata Sasuke membenarkan

"itu tidak benar, kau sendiri tidak punya pacarkan? Padahal semua wanita mengejar-ngejarmu Sasuke" jawab Shikamaru dengan menunjuk wajah Sasuke

"aku tidak tertarik" jawab Sasuke singkat

"benarkah? Jangan-jangan kau.." tanya Neji menggantung kalimatnya

"hahahaha" semuanya kembali tertawa mengerti akan kalimat Neji

"oi Naruto, kaukan juga belum punya pacar dan kami tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan seorang gadis, kau malah selalu bersama Sasuke, apa kalian berdua-" tanya Kiba dengan kalimatnya yang menggantung karena Naruto lebih dulu memotongnya

"ah kau benar Kiba, yosh kalau tidak ada gadis yang mau denganku, aku akan bersama teme saja" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke

"hentikan dobe, kau menjijikkan" ucap Sasuke sambil menjauhkan diri dari Naruto

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

"aku ini masih normal, lagipula aku sudah punya kekasih" sambung Sasuke

Semua diam dan melihat kearah Sasuke.

3...

2..

1..

"APA!?"

"kau serius" tanya Shikamaru dan Neji bersamaan

"siapa?" kini giliran Naruto dan Kiba bertanya bersamaan

"kau baik-baik saja kan Sasuke?" tanya Neji sedikit khawatir

"apa maksud pertanyaanmu Neji?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal, bagaimana tidak pertanyaan Neji seperti mengatakan bahwa dia tidak baik-baik saja dengan memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Neji benar. Itu karena, selama ini kau tidak pernah tertarik dengan seorang gadis, tidak pernah ingin dekat dengan mereka, tidak ingin menjadikan salah satu dari mereka menjadi kekasihmu padahal mereka adalah fangirlmu, selalu mengejar dan mengelu-elukan namamu, jadi kami berfikir kau benar-benar tidak normal. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba kau mempunyai seorang kekasih, jadi sangat normal jika kami semua tak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan" jelas Shino panjang lebar yang berhasil membuat sekaligus dua perempatan muncul dikepala bungsu Uchiha.

"ck, terserahlah" jawab Sasuke kesal

"oi oi, jadi siapa kekasihmu itu teme?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Pasalnya, dia tidak pernah ingat Sasuke dekat dengan seorang gadis dan Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakannya.

"rahasia" jawab Sasuke

"oh ayolah Sasuke, kau membuat kami penasaran" ucap Kiba

"cepat katakan teme!" paksa Naruto "katakan Sasuke!" ucap Kiba yang juga ikut memaksa Sasuke

'mereka berdua benar-benar duo berisik pemaksa' batin Sasuke frustasi

"katakan saja Sasuke" ucap Neji

"hn, Haruno Sakura" jawab Sasuke singkat

Semua membulatkan mata tak percaya, bahkan Naruto dan Kiba mangap dengan tidak elitnya. 'Haruno Sakura? Apa Sasuke serius?' batin mereka. Semua tahu, Haruno Sakura si gadis musim semi itu adalah gadis yang sangat menyukai Sasuke yang paling tidak ingin Sasuke dekati apalagi berurusan dengannya karena keberisikan yang selalu dia buat dan sekarang malah menjadi kekasihnya? Oh Sasuke, apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur?

Beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening.

"S-Sasuke?" panggil Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi akibat pernyataan Sasuke "kau tidak sedang sakit kan? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa kepalamu telah terbentur sesuatu?" sambung Naruto dengan berbagai pertanyaan

"cih, kenapa kalian terlihat sekaget itu? Dan apa maksudmu dobe" tanya Sasuke kesal

"mendokusai"

"kau sudah membuat dua pernyataan yang membuat kami tercengang. Pertama, kau mengatakan punya kekasih dan kedua kekasihmu adalah seorang Haruno Sakura" jawab Neji menjelaskan

"hn"

"ck, dasar teme" decak Naruto

"Sasuke, kenapa kau bisa jadian dengan Sakura?" tanya Sai penasaran

"oh ya benar, jadi apa alasanmu?" sambung Naruto

Semua pasang mata dalam ruangan itu menatap Sasuke penasaran.

"kalian ingin tahu?" tanya Sasuke

"tentu!" semua menjawab bersamaan

"apa aku harus menceritakannya?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"tentu!"

"benar kalian ingin tahu?" tanyanya lagi

"tentu!"

"se-

"ceritakan saja!" potong mereka kesal

"baiklah.." ucap Sasuke menyerah dan memulai ceritanya "kau tahu dobe, kamarin sewaktu menemanimu mengambil motor dibengkel lalu aku mengantar Ino dan Sakura-" "iya, kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" potong Naruto tak sabar "hoi, jangan memotong ceritanya baka!" teriak Kiba "apa? Aku hanya penasaran!" balas Naruto teriak

Dan kepala mereka berdua mendapat hadiah indah dari sang ketua OSIS. "lanjutkan Sasuke" intruksi Neji dengan Naruto dan Kiba yang mengelus kepala mereka sayang.

"hn"

FLASHBACK

Mobil mewah milik Sasuke melaju diatas aspal Konoha. Si pengemudi sekaligus pemilik mobil mewah itu sedang fokus menatap jalan tak mengindahkan perdebatan yang terjadi antar dua manusia segender di jok belakang.

Tiba-tiba, mobil mewah itu berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil. Rumah Ino. Jangan bertanya bagaimana Sasuke tahu rumah Ino, dijalan tadi dia menanyakannya.

"hei, kalian berdua berhenti berdebat. Kita sudah sampai" kata Sasuke

"EH!?" pekik mereka berdua

Ino turun dari mobil Sport mewah berwarna biru dongker milik Sasuke.

"trima kasih Sasuke-kun"ucap Ino dengan memasang senyum semanis mungkin didepan Sasuke dan mendelik tajam kearah Sakura di jok belakang. 'sial, harusnya Sakura saja dulu yang diantar Sasuke-kun supaya aku bisa duduk disamping Sasuke kuunn' jerit batin Ino frustasi sambil berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya yang menyesali perdebatannya tadi dengan Sakura tentang siapa yang akan diantar pulang duluan oleh Sasuke. Sementara Sakura dengan hati berbunga-bunga keluar dari mobil Sasuke untuk duduk didepan samping Sasuke.

Klik.

Suara sabuk pengaman yang dikenakan Sakura. Sasuke kembali menjalankan mobil Sport mewah miliknya. Dan Sasuke menyesali kebaikan hatinya untuk mengantar mereka berdua pulang, Sasuke kira Sakura akan diam setelah teman debatnya sudah tak ada tapi yang ada dia semakin cerewet dengan membahas segala hal yang tak penting bahkan saat Sasuke tak merespon semua ucapan Sakura. Karena Sakura yang benar-benar tidak bisa diam membuat Sasuke tidak fokus dan konsentrasi, akhirnya dia menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dan mematikan mesinnya. Memutar badannya kesamping menghadap Sakura, memandang Sakura yang masih sibuk berbicara dan tak sadar bahwa mobil yang mereka naiki telah berhenti juga tak sadar bahwa dirinya diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura dengan seksama dari rambut, dahi yang agak lebar _?_ , alis, sepasang emerald, pipi tirus, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir yang tidak henti-hentinya berhenti bicara. Dengan niat yang memang dari tadi ingin dia lakukan, dia sedikit memajukan dirinya lalu memegang dagu Sakura lalu memutar wajah Sakura cepat hingga mereka berhadapan dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sakura untuk membungkamnya.

 _Hening._

Sakura yang terkejut akan tindakan Sasuke hanya membulatkan mata tak percaya. 'apa ini mimpi? Kalau iya, jangan bangunkan aku kami-sama' batinnya.

Sasuke masih menempelkan bibirnya sambil menutup mata, cukup lama dengan kegiatan itu Sasuke mulai melumat bibir Sakura sebentar lalu melepasnya. Yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah wajah syok Sakura ketika onixnya menampakkan diri. Lalu beralih keobjek yang menjadi korbannya. Dia mengelus bibir Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. "sekarang kau tidak banyak bicara lagi kan?" kata Sasuke yang kembali duduk dikursi kemudi kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura.

.

Mereka telah sampai didepan rumah Sakura. Tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya keheningan yang melatari mereka berdua. Sakura tidak bergerak sama sekali untuk membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sasuke hanya diam. Mereka sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing setelah kejadian tadi.

Sakura mencoba untuk menghilangkan keheningan dan kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua "a-ano Sasuke kun-" "Sakura!" potong Sasuke cepat. Sakura menghadap Sasuke dan sebaliknya. Sakura melihat onix itu menatapnya serius. Cukup lama mereka dengan kegiatan pandang memandang itu, Sasuke bersuara.

"kau mau kan menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sasuke serius menatap emerald didepannya tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Sakura kembali membulatkan mata tak percaya dengan penembakan Sasuke terhadapnya. Sakura hanya diam, perlu beberapa saat sampai Sakura mengangguk.

"um, a-aku mau Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura malu

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang tipis yang baru kali ini Sakura lihat, yang membuatnya semakin jatuh hati pada Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasihnya. Dia juga tersenyum sangat manis untuk Sasukenya.

"sekarang masuklah" perintah Sasuke tak lupa dengan ciuman dikening sebagai tanda perpisahan hari ini yang membuat Sakura tersipu malu dan hanya mengangguk lalu bergegas keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Tak lupa mengatakan hati-hati untuk kekasih barunya itu lalu benar-benar masuk kedalam rumah tanpa menoleh lagi karena dia sangat malu sekaligus bahagia.

FLASHBACK OFF

Dan kembali lagi mereka semua dibuat tercengang oleh cerita Sasuke.

"jadi kau membungkam mulut Sakura dengan cara menciumnya agar dia berhenti bicara?" tanya Kiba tak percaya

"hn" jawabnya Singkat. Sebenarnya, dia juga bingung kenapa dia bisa nekat melakukan hal itu dan juga menjadikan si gadis musim semi sebagai kekasihnya. Padahal dia memang agak tertarik dengan si Haruno, dasar Sasuke. Tidak mau mengakuinya.

"mendoukusai, kau bisa menyuruhnya diam saja kan?" kata Shikamaru "benar, tanpa harus menCIUMnya" sambung Neji menekankan kata Cium

"bilang saja kau memang menyukainya teme" ejek Naruto

"hn terserahlah" jawab Sasuke

"hah dasar Uchiha, tidak mau mengakuinya" ejek Naruto lagi

"itu lebih baik dibanding denganmu dobe" balas Sasuke

"apa maksudmu teme? Jangan mentang-mentang kau baru saja punya kekasih dan aku tidak punya kekasih" kata Naruto kesal

"Sasuke benar, kau kan orang yang tak peka jadi tidak ada yang mau denganmu baka" kata Kiba menunjuk wajah Naruto

"apa maksudmu aku tak peka Kiba?" tanya Naruto sedikit kesal

"yahhh.. kau tidak tau kan kalau ada seorang gadis yang sangat menyukaimu Naruto? Ya kan Neji?" jawab Kiba sambil menatap Neji yang hanya diberi delikan oleh sang ketua OSIS

"he? Apa maksudmu? Dan kenapa kau tanya Neji? Apa hubungannya?" tanya Naruto yang semakin bingung

"Naruto-kun, kau memang tidak peka. Bersemangatlah!" teriak Lee menyemangati _?_

"kau tidak membantu sama sekali Lee" kata Naruto "jadi Kiba, siapa gadis yang kau maksud?" sambung Naruto

Semua memutar bola mata bosan melihat kepolosan dari sahabat mereka yang satu ini.

"kau seharusnya tahu semua sifat dari teman-temanmu Naruto. Itu karena, kau akan menyakiti perasaan mereka dan membuat mereka sedih. Misalnya, kau harus tahu bahwa aku penyuka serangga atau Kiba penyuka anjing bahkan seorang gadis yang memiliki perasaan terhadapmu, kau-" "iya iya Shino, kau sudah menjelaskannya secara baik" kata Kiba memotong penjelasan Shino

"aku tidak paham ttebayo, jadi siapa gadis itu?" teriak Naruto yang makin bingung mendengar penjelasan Shino

hah semua hanya menghembuskan nafas berat karena kelakuan dari sipirang yang sama sekali belum paham.

"Gadis itu..." ucap Kiba menggantung kalimatnya yang malah membuat Naruto semakin penasaran dan kesal bersamaan

"HINATA HYUUGA"

TBC

Yah chap 3 akhirx selesai, makasih buat yg udah view, review, fav dan follow.

Next Chap kita kembali ke pair utama

Maaf atas segala kekurangan...maaf kalo adegan SasuSaku nya gk bagus gk jelas gk romantis, saya memang payahh

Dan selamat Hari Kemerdekaan ke-71 17 Agustus 2016 *besok*

Salam

Mell-chan,


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, DLL**

She Love You, Baka!

.

.

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Disekolah

Hari ini sama seperti hari lainnya di Konoha High School, sekarang masih pukul 09.20 murid-murid tengah melangsungkan pembelajaran dan 10 menit lagi bel istirahat akan berbunyi, tapi entah kenapa ada suara berisik disudut kanan bagian sekolah itu. Terdengar suara gesekan suatu benda dengan lantai, ternyata ruangan yang berisik itu adalah toilet. Disana terlihat orang yang tidak asing lagi si pembuat suara berisik itu.

"ah! Kusso, aku dihukum membersihkan toilet hari ini" gerutu Naruto sambil tetap mengepel lantai

FLASHBACK ON

Kediaman Uzumaki 07.15 pagi

Terlihat disebuah ruang makan dikediaman Namikaze, sudah ada sepasang manusia yang sedang melakukan rutinitas tiap pagi. Minato yang duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca sebuah koran sambil sesekali mengesap kopi yang telah tersedia dihadapannya dan Kushina yang mengatur dan meletakkan piring-piring diatas meja. Jadi kemana si pemeran utama kita?

"dimana Naruto ?" tanya sang kepala Namikaze membuka suara mengalihkan perhatiannya dari surat kabar yang dia pegang

"ah anak itu belum juga bangun" jawab Kushina lalu segera menuju kamar Naruto untuk membangunkan putra tunggalnya itu meninggalkan Minato sendirian didapur.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"NARUTO! BANGUN, KAU AKAN TERLAMBAT KESEKOLAH!" teriak Kushina dari balik pintu kamar Naruto

"sebentar lagi kaachan" jawab Naruto yang masih enggan keluar dari dalam selimut hangat nyaman miliknya

"SEKARANG!" perintah Kushina

"hai' kaachan...hoooaaamm" jawab Naruto yang dengan terpaksa mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur miliknya sambil menguap lebar-lebar tak lupa merengangkan kedua tangannya keatas, lalu menghadapkan wajahnya kesebelah kiri untuk melihat jam weker yang bertengger manis diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ehh!?" pekik Naruto "sudah lewat Jam 7? Aku terlambat!" sambungnya lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi, memakai seragam sekolah lalu turun kelantai bawah.

"kenapa kaachan tidak membangunkanku dari tadi?" kata Naruto yang baru saja tiba diruang makan lalu dengan segera menyambar roti yang ada diatas meja lalu meminum susu setelah roti yang dia makan telah tandas habis dan segera berlari menuju pintu rumah " ittekimasu" teriak Naruto dengan buru-buru keluar rumah

"itterasai" jawab kedua orang tua Naruto bersamaan

Minato hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "dasar anak itu" komentarnya

"kau juga akan terlambat kalau berlama-lama" kata Kushina dengan kedua tangan dipinggang sambil menatap Minato

"hai' hai'" jawab Minato

.

.

Sekarang sudah lewat jam 8 yang artinya bel pertanda masuk telah berbunyi sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu, Naruto kini masih diperjalan menuju sekolah dengan menggunakan motornya yang kemarin telah dia ambil dibengkel, dia melaju dengan kencang namun tetap hati-hati hingga dipembelokan terakhir menuju sekolah dia sudah melihat gerbang sekolah masih terbuka. Namun, dia hanya bisa bernafas lega selama dua detik saja karena gerbang sebentar lagi akan ditutup oleh petugas yang berada disitu.

'aku harus bisa sampai tepat waktu' batinnya

Naruto mulai menambah kecepatan, namun pintu gerbang telah tertutup dengan selang waktu hanya sekitar 2 second :v #rasainluNar

Naruto hanya bisa mengerang kesal "tidak! Aku terlambat, kusso" katanya sambil meremas surai kebanggaan miliknya.

"jadi ada yang terlambat yah, hahaha selamat menjalankan hukuman dariku Anak Muda" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dihadapan Naruto

Dan 'GLEK', Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya susah payah mengetahui siapa orang itu. Guru yang penuh semangat dan tak pernah mengeluh, guru yang digosipkan merupakan Rival dari guru Hatake Kakashi dan merupakan guru yang selalu berkoar-koar tentang semangat masa muda bersama murid favoritnya yang juga merupakan teman sekelas Naruto aka Rock Lee. Dialah guru Olahraga dengan "semangat masa muda" yang menjadi jargon andalannya guru Maito Guy.

Semua orang tahu bahwa hukuman dari guru Guy si guru semangat masa muda ini kepada siswa yang terlambat adalah mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 20x ( wew :O sungguh malang kau Naruto )

Dan walaupun Naruto telah menyelesaikan hukuman dari guru Guy, tapi dia harus melaksanakan hukuman lagi dari guru Kedisiplinan yaitu guru Kurenai, dan hukumannya adalah membersihkan toilet dan disinilah Naruto berakhir.

FLASHBACK OFF

"ck, sial" entah sudah berapa kali keluhan, gerutuan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Sebenarnya dia memang sering terlambat, tapi tidak pernah mendapat hukuman karena dia masih bisa melewati pintu gerbang dan masih bisa masuk kedalam kelas dan alasan biasanya dia terlambat adalah karena malam harinya dia bersama Sasuke main game dirumahnya atau begadang karena hal lain dan anehnya Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah datang terlambat sekalipun. Lupakan, sekarang yang menjadi alasannya terlambat adalah pembahasan tentang kemarin, salahkan saja kemarin teman-temannya yang mengatakan hal aneh bahwa Hinata menyukainya dan ketika dia bertanya tentang kebenarannya mereka semua malah diam dan malah mulai membahas hal utama dari tujuan mereka kemarin yang menghabiskan waktu cukup lama. Yah walaupun waktu mereka lama terbuang karena pembicaraan tentang wanita. Tapi mereka tetap menghasilkan kesimpulan dari tujuan mereka yaitu destinasi tempat ketika liburan musim panas nanti untuk laporan yang harus mereka buat ya apalagi kalau bukan pantai, walaupun Kiba dan Shino yang menyarankan untuk ke kebun binatang, Chouji yang menyarankan mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu di kedai YakiniQ langganannya, atau Lee yang menyarankan untuk berolahraga, melatih diri dan hal-hal yang merepotkan lainnya. _Mendoukusai._ Lupakan tentang itu, gara-gara kemarin pernyataan teman-temannya mengatakan Hinata menyukainya, Naruto selalu memikirkan itu sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya semalam yang membuatnya bangun terlambat, datang terlambat sampai dia disini sekarang. Menjalankan hukumannya. Naruto benar-benar terlalu memikirkannya, 'apa Hinata benar menyukainya? Dan apa benar dia tidak peka?' pikirnya. Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak dan mengenai soal Hinata "dia baik, pintar, cantik dan-

-manis" ucapnya tersenyum sambil membayangkan wajah Hinata, dia menggeleng pelan "sepertinya aku mulai gila, mungkinkah aku mulai menyukainya?" "cih dasar, Bagaimana kalau mereka hanya berbohong? Bagaimana kalau Hinata sama sekali tak menyukaiku? Pasti akan sakit" sambungnya tidak semangat "hah " Akhirnya dia melanjutkan kegiatan membersihkannya, beruntung tidak ada yang datang ketoilet saat itu mendengar Naruto yang mungkin sudah tidak waras karena bicara sendiri.

Kelas XII.1 Waktu Istirahat

Naruto memasuki kelasnya karena telah selesai melaksanakan hukumannya. Naruto melemparkan dirinya ketempat duduknya disamping Sasuke dan meminum minuman yang kebetulan berada di atas meja Sasuke dan kebetulan milik Sasuke.

"terlambat lagi dobe? Tidak biasanya tertangkap basah" tanya Sasuke melirik sahabat dobenya

"hm ya dan aku sangat lelah teme" jawab Naruto masih meminum minumannya- _ehm_ minuman Sasuke

"bagaimana hukuman hari ini Naruto?" tanya Kiba memutar badannya kebelakang menghadap Naruto

"sangat buruk, toilet" jawab Naruto singkat yang tiba-tiba saja berlari keluar kelas

"oi kau mau kemana?" tanya Kiba yang melihat Naruto buru-buru

"toilet" jawab Naruto melanjutkan larinya keluar kelas

"padahalkan dia tadi dari sana, dasar" komentar Kiba

"hn"

.

.

Sementara itu ditaman belakang sekolah terlihat Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten yang sedang berkumpul. Sebenarnya mereka bertiga Ino, Hinata dan Tenten sedari tadi bingung melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri dengan rona merah yang entah sejak kapan sudah bertengger manis diwajahnya

"kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ino buka suara "apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tenten ikut penasaran "Sakura-chan?" panggil Hinata yang melihat Sakura tak menggubris dua pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"eh iya Hinata?" jawab Sakura menatap Hinata

"oi forehead, dari tadi kami bertanya kau sama sekali tak mendengarkan ya?" kesal Ino

"eh? Memangnya kalian bertanya apa?" tanya Sakura polos

"dasar kau itu" komentar Tenten

Ino dan Tenten memperhatikan Sakura dengan intens dan mereka melihat wajah Sakura semakin memerah,

TING

Tiba-tiba Ino ingat sesuatu yang hampir dilupakannya, ini mengenai wajah merona Sakura . Mungkin ketika tadi Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian karena tadi pagi dia datang bersama pacar barunya aka Sasuke yang menimbulkan jiwa penasaran _ehm_ kepo milik Ino keluar sehingga dia diberi pertanyaan yang menuntut dari Ino walau semua tidak terjawab karena bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi.

"nah aku hampir saja melupakan sesuatu Sakura" kata Ino "jadi... kenapa kalian bisa datang kesekolah bersama?" tanya Ino menyelidik

"e-eh!" Sakura mengerti siapa kalian yang dimaksud oleh Ino karena tadi dikelas dia sudah menanyakannya. "ahaha, ano.." ujar Sakura salah tingkah sambil menggaruk pipinya yang semakin merona

"ayo jawab!" tuntut Ino "aku juga ingin tahu" kata Tenten "uhm, aku juga Sakura-chan" kata Hinata

"s-sebenarnya, a-aku.. a-aaku dan Sasuke-kun sudah menjadi sepasang ke-kekasih" ucap Sakura menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya dengan malu

"HAA!?" itulah respon dari Ino dan Tenten, sedangkan Hinata mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura

"kau serius" tanya Tenten penasaran

"benarkah?" tanya Ino yang pastinya juga penasaran

"iya teman-teman" jawab Sakura yang masih terlihat merona

"wah... hebat Sakura, kau bisa menjadi kekasih Sasuke orang yang merupakan pujaan hatimu" jelas Tenten panjang lebar

"hweee kau curang Sakura" rengek Ino "dan jangan lupa menceritakannya" sambungnya "untung saja aku sudah merelakan Sasuke-kun" sambungnya lagi

"hee? kau serius Ino?" tanya Tenten tak percaya, sepertinya banyak hal-hal _yang tak dapat dipercaya_ didengarnya hari ini.

"benarkah?" tanya Sakura memastikan yang mendapat anggukan mantap dari Ino "yokatta, setidaknya aku tidak akan bermusuhan dengan sahabatku sendiri" sambung Sakura bernafas lega

"memang apa yang membuat Ino-chan berhenti menyukai Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata penasaran

"oh iya benar juga, aku juga ingin tahu" kata Sakura dan juga Tenten dengan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia juga ingin tahu

"ah itu.. ano.. sepertinya aku jatuh cinta dengan orang lain" jawab Ino dengan mode meronanya

Dan pernyataan Ino membuat ketiga sahabatnya lebih penasaran lagi.

"siapa dia?" tanya Sakura _kepo_

"aku penasaran" kata Tenten

"ah, apa aku harus bilang?" tanya Ino polos yang dijawab cepat tentu saja oleh ketiga sahabatnya yang sangat penasaran

"dia ... Sai" jawab Ino yang makin merona setelah menyebut nama orang yang disukainya

"hah!?" teriak Sakura dan Tenten

"apa itu benar Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata yang mendapat anggukan kecil dari Ino. Sepertinya dia malu untuk sekedar berucap.

"apa yang kau lihat dari dia Ino?" tanya Tenten penasaran

"benar, dia kan menyebalkan" ketus Sakura berkomentar tentang orang yang pernah mengatainya jelek

"hey apa maksud kalian? kalau kalian perhatikan dia itu tampan, dia punya mata seperti Sasuke-kun ya kan? Dan dia pernah mengatakan aku cantik" jawab Ino yang membuat pipinya merona karena kalimat terakhirnya

Sakura menepuk jidatnya "dasar kau ini, padahal diakan hanya berpura-pura mengatakan kau cantik"

Ino menunjuk Sakura "hei Sakura, jangan mengatakan seperti itu hanya karena dia pernah mengatakan kau jelek, lagipula dia memang benar mengatakan kau jelek dan aku cantik" katanya bangga

"apa? Dasar Ino gendut" balas Sakura

"diam kau forehead" balas Ino tak terima

Mereka berdua melipat tangan didepan dada dan saling membelakangi yang membuat Hinata tertawa melihatnya dan Tenten yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"oi oi, sudahlah kenapa kalian malah bertengkar?" kata Tenten memegang pelipisnya

"hmm oh ya Tenten, kau sendiri siapa orang yang kau suka?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba

"ah aku? Aku...tidak ada" jawabnya

"ah..jangan bohong Tenten, kaukan suka dengan ketua OSIS kita" kata Sakura menggoda Tenten.

"t-tidak, siapa bilang?" kata Tenten menyangkalnya

"Tenten-chan suka dengan Neji-niisan? " tanya Hinata yang mulai penasaran

"ah tidak Hinata, aku tidak-"

"ah jangan mengelak kau tomboi" potong Sakura dengan menepuk bahu Tenten dengan bahunya

Hinata tersenyum "tidak apa-apa nanti aku sampaikan pada niisan" katanya

"ah jangan...jangan" jawab Tenten cepat dengan rona merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di kedua pipinya

Dan mereka bertiga tertawa melihat tingkah sahabat tomboinya itu membuat siempunya menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"nah Hinata, kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Tenten agar membuat teman-temannya berhenti menggodanya, padahal dia sudah tahu siapa orangnya. _Dasar Tenten_

"eh!?" Hinata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Tenten

"ah iya benar, ne Hinata jadi kapan kau akan mengatakan padanya?" tanya Ino yang mulai tertarik. Sepertinya misi pengalihan Tenten berhasil.

"mm me-mengatakan pada siapa Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata dengan rona merah yang menjalar dikedua pipi gembil miliknya. Sepertinya, rona merah ini secara berurutan datang pada mereka -_-

"ayolah Hinata, semua orang tahu kalau kau suka dengan Naruto" kata Sakura gemas melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini

DEG

Tepat pada saat itu Naruto telah selesai dari toilet dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kekelas kembali tapi tiba-tiba perjalanannya terhenti karena tak sengaja mendengar namanya disebut...

Naruto begitu terkejut mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Sakura, "jadi benar ya?" bisiknya sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya Naruto senang karena teman-temannya tidak berbohong. Tapi senyum itu tiba-tiba luntur "lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tapi, dia lupakan dulu hal baru yang membuatnya bingung, kini ia mulai menguping ketika mendengar suara Hinata.

"benarkah semua orang tahu?" tanya Hinata menatap ketiga sahabatnya

"ya semua orang, kecuali Naruto baka itu" jawab Ino sedikit kesal mengingat sifat ketidakpekaan yang dimiliki Naruto

"kau benar Ino, dia itu benar-benar baka sampai tidak tahu" komentar Sakura yang juga kesal dengan Naruto

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya "gomen Hinata" ucapnya lirih sambil berlalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

"jadi bagaimana Hinata ? kau akan mengatakan padanya kan?" tanya Tenten

"a-aku tidak tahu" jawab Hinata

Sakura memegang kedua pundak Hinata "ganbatte ne, kau harus mengatakan padanya" kata Sakura menyemangati Hinata

"benar Hinata, kau pasti bisa" kata Ino juga menyemangati

Tenten mengangguk "benar, perasaanmu akan sangat lega ketika telah mengatakannya" sambungnya

"uhm arigatou minna" kata Hinata tersenyum manis

"hee..lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada Neji?" kata Ino menggoda Tenten

"eh!? Kau juga sama kan Ino" balas Tenten tak terima

"huh, aku akan mengatakannya pada Sai secepatnya" jawab Ino

"hahahahaha"

Dan mereka tertawa bersama menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka bersama. Hinata sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat-sahabat seperti mereka.

.

Setelah mengetahui sesuatu yang mengejutkan tadi Naruto kembali berjalan menuju kelas. Namun, tidak seperti biasanya dia tidak sesemangat tadi. Dia berjalan dengan pelan karena memikirkan hal itu.

.

Dikelas XII.1

Naruto sedari tadi hanya diam dan memikirkan kejadian tadi hingga membuat sahabatnya bingung. Sasuke biasanya merasa terganggu jika Naruto begitu berisik tidak bisa diam. Tapi kini dia merasa risih dengan sifat diam Naruto sedari tadi. _Apa maumu Sasuke?_

"oi dobe, ada apa ?" tanya Sasuke yang jengah melihat kejadian langka pada sahabatnya

"tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Naruto singkat tanpa menoleh

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya bingung "kau serius ?" tanyanya lagi

"iya"

"hn, baiklah terserah kau saja" kata Sasuke menyerah

Selama pembelajaran berlangsung Naruto hanya memikirkan hal itu dan sesekali melirik Hinata.

Tteeet...tteeet...teeett

Sekarang sudah jam 2 siang waktu jam pulang disekolah Konoha High School. Semua siswa berjalan keluar kelas untuk pulang, tapi tiba-tiba saja Neji memanggil Naruto yang baru akan keluar kelas

"Naruto" panggilnya

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dia berbalik menghadap Neji "ada apa?" tanyanya

"kau langsung akan pulangkan?" tanya Neji

"ya begitulah" jawab Naruto "kenapa?" sambungnya sambil berjalan mendekati Neji

"bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?" kata Neji

"apa itu?" tanya Naruto

"bisakah kau mengantar Hinata pulang?" pinta Neji

"eh? Apa? Kenapa aku?" tanya Naruto yang cukup terkejut

Neji melihat tingkah Naruto mengernyit bingung "memang kenapa kalau aku memintamu?" tanya Neji

"a-ah tidak, itu.. memangnya kenapa kau tidak mengantarnya? Apa kau ada kencan dengan Tenten?" tanya Naruto yang sukses mendapat deathglare dari Neji

"aku masih ada urusan disekolah" jawab Neji

"lalu kenapa tidak bersama teman-temannya saja?" jawab Naruto

"kau tau Sakura pulang dengan Sasuke dan mereka tak ingin diganggu, Ino dan Sai yang tiba-tiba pulang bersama dan Tenten yang masih ada kegiatan klub disekolah" jawab Neji menjelaskan

"kenapa bukan orang lain saja selain aku?" tanya Naruto lagi

Neji mulai kesal "hei, memangnya kenapa kalau aku memintamu? Lagipula semuanya pasti sudah pulang duluan dan kau salah satu sahabatku jadi aku percaya padamu" jawab Neji kesal

"iya iya baiklah" jawab Naruto setelah mendengar celoteh Neji. Sebenarnya dia masih belum siap bertemu Hinata.

"kupercayakan Hinata padamu, kalau terjadi sesuatu- Neji menatap Naruto serius -bersiaplah" sambungnya

"iya tenang saja" jawab Naruto sambil melangkah keluar kelas

Naruto berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah untuk mengambil motornya. Sesampainya, dia langsung menaiki motornya lalu menuju ketempat Hinata yang tengah berdiri didekat gerbang.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto ketika telah berada didekat Hinata

"h-hai' Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata ketika melihat Naruto memanggilnya

"hari ini Neji tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang karena masih banyak kesibukan jadi dia menyuruhku mengantarmu pulang" jelas Naruto

"souka" jawabnya mengerti

"kalau begitu ayo naik" kata Naruto sambil menepuk jok dibelakang yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata

Selama diperjalan pulang mereka hanya terdiam, tidak ada yang membuka suara sedari tadi. Naruto yang biasanya banyak bicara kini hanya diam membatu sedangkan Hinata yang memang pemalu tak dapat memulai percakapan. Hinata bingung dengan sikap Naruto hari ini, sedari tadi disekolah sampai sekarang dia memperhatikan Naruto lebih banyak diam dan terlihat dingin. Sampai akhirnya mereka telah sampai dikediaman Hyuuga.

"arigatou gozaimasu Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sesaat setelah turun dari motor Naruto yang dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto dan langsung melajukan motornya kembali, Hinata yang melihatnya merasa sedih. 'apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto-kun?' batinnya

.

.

*SKIP TIME*

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu setelah kejadian itu semuanya berjalan lancar seperti biasa. Tapi sepertinya ada satu hal yang tidak berubah bahkan semakin menjadi. Seperti...

"Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata yang melihat Naruto sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah menuju ruang kelasnya tapi diabaikan begitu saja oleh Naruto dan menambah laju jalannya lebih cepat

Itu dia masalahnya sekarang, sudah dua minggu ini Naruto selalu mencoba menjauhi bahkan mengabaikan Hinata yang membuat gadis itu jadi bingung, sedih dan-

-sakit" Hinata menaruh tangan kanannya di dadanya 'sakit, sangat sakit' batinnya 'kenapa Naruto-kun? Hiks' hatinya menangis mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari orang yang disukai bahkan dicintainya. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Bahkan dia belum mengatakan perasaan sesungguhnya pada Naruto, apa yang akan terjadi bila dia mengatakannya?

'tidak, walau apapun terjadi aku akan tetap mengatakannya' batin Hinata menyemangati

.

.

Skip Time

Baru saja bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, semua bergegas keluar untuk sekedar menjernihkan otak mereka dari hal-hal merepotkan yang disebut pelajaran. Begitu juga dengan si jabrik Namikaze, baru saja dia berdiri seseorang sudah menarik tangannya memaksa Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mengitu si penarik. Semua yang melihatnya nampak begitu terkejut. 'apa tidak salah?' batin mereka saling memandang.

Sebelumnya..

Hinata POV

Saat ini sedang jam pembelajaran, tapi pikiranku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pelajaran kali ini. Yang aku pikirkan hanya dia. Bahkan sedari tadi aku tidak merespon pertanyaan sahabat-sahabatku yang terlihat khawatir padaku.

"Hinata kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" bisik Tenten padaku

"tidak apa-apa Tenten-chan" jawabku yang juga berbisik

"serius Hinata? Kau bahkan terlihat tidak baik-baik saja" komentar Sakura cukup keras membuat kami mendapat peringatan dari guru yang mengajar.

'Maaf teman-teman aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada kalian'

Bel pertanda istirahat telah berbunyi, semua siswa berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantin dan tempat lain yang ingin mereka kunjungi. Aku telah memantapkan hatiku untuk mengungkapkan padanya hari ini, tidak peduli dengan jawabannya asal aku telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku segera berdiri lalu berjalan cepat kearah belakang melihat Naruto-kun yang baru saja berdiri dari duduknya aku langsung memegang tangannya sedikit kuat lalu menariknya keluar kelas.

POV End

Semua pasang mata yang melihat Hinata melakukan hal itu begitu terkejut, apalagi sahabat-sahabat Hinata memandang tak percaya pada Hinata yang sangat berani melakukan itu dan sahabat-sahabat Naruto yang diam menganga tidak percaya dengan kejadian itu. Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada yang berniat menegur.

Sementara...

Naruto POV

Aku sangat terkejut ketika tahu siapa orang yang tiba-tiba mengenggam tanganku cukup erat lalu menyeretku keluar kelas. Hyuuga Hinata. Orang yang dua minggu ini kujauhi. Apa yang dia inginkan? Padahal aku harus bersusah payah untuk menghindarinya. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyerah bahkan ketika dengan terang-terangan aku menyuruhnya untuk menjauhiku pun tak digubis sama sekali olehnya. Dan lihat sekarang, dia mau membawaku kemana? Tapi dia cukup berani menarikku seperti ini. Pasti dia sangat malu sekarang karena kami mendapat perhatian dari setiap orang yang kami lewati, pasti wajahnya saat ini sedang memerah. Ah, sayang aku berada dibelakangnya jadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajah merona itu. Pasti sangat manis. Ahk, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan itu.

POV End

.

.

.

.

Continue tentu saja , heheee9

Nah ini chap 4, makasih yang masih setia dgan fic ini #gaadatuh *pundung*

Makasih buat yang view, review, fav, dan follow.

Maaf dgan bgtu bnyaknya kekurangan, sya memang Payahh

Konflik masih Menunggu,

Salam,

Mell chan


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Warning : Begitu banyak kekurangan**

 **She Love You, Baka!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 5

Hinata membawa Naruto disuatu tempat. Atap sekolah. Tadi ada beberapa siswa ditempat itu, tapi melihat sinyal dari Naruto bahwa mereka butuh privasi dengan terpaksa para siswa itu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hening menjadi latar mereka sesaat para siswa tadi pergi.

"Hey apa kau akan terus-terusan menggenggam tanganku?" Ujar Naruto buka suara

"Go-gomen" ucap Hinata segera melepaskan genggamannya

Kembali hening.

Naruto jengah dengan suasana hening seperti ini. Tapi ia memberikan waktu bagi Hinata untuk membuka suara.

'Aku bisa..aku bisa' batin Hinata

Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata berdiri berdampingan didepan pagar besi atap sekolah. Hinata menghadap lurus kedepan sedang Naruto sedang memandangi Hinata. Hinata mulai menghadap kesamping menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya.

"Naruto-kun, a-aku aa-aku -

"Hinata" potong Naruto

"Jangan mengatakannya" sambungnya.

"E-eh!?" Ucap Hinata. Apa ia akan ditolak bahkan sebelum Hinata mengatakannya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata" ujar Naruto

Jadi benar ia akan ditolak? Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Sedang Naruto masih memandang Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku atas sikapku padamu dua minggu ini" ujar Naruto membuat Hinata kembali menengadah menatap Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan apa padaku Hinata" sambung Naruto

"Tapi aku tidak bisa- membuat Hinata kembali menunduk. Naruto sudah tahu dan ia benar akan ditolak.

-tidak bisa membuatmu mengatakannya" sambung Naruto

"Karena aku yang akan mengatakannya"

.

.

 **She Love You, Baka!**

.

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Tapi Read and Review XD**

.

.

.

"Karena aku yang akan mengatakannya" sambungnya lagi membuat Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap Naruto yang juga masih menatapnya.

Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya.

"Hinata, maafkan sikapku padamu selama dua minggu ini. Aku tahu perasaanmu padaku jadi aku mencoba menghindarimu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Dua minggu yang kulakukan untuk menghindarimu malah membuatku selalu memikirkanmu, aku selalu ingin melihat kehadiranmu, aku selalu merindukanmu, aku selalu tersenyum setiap mengingatmu, dan aku ingin sekali membalas setiap panggilan dan sapaanmu padaku. Tapi aku harus menahannya agar aku tahu apa yang kurasakan terhadapmu. Dan sekarang aku tahu bahwa...aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu Hinata"

Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu semuanya. Jadi Hinata, apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum menatap Hinata yang saat ini berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar pernyataan serius dan romantis dari Naruto. Terlihat dewasa. Kemana sikap Naruto yang biasanya?

"U-uhm a-aku mau Na-Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata

Naruto mengusap air mata yang mengalir diwajah Hinata lalu segera membawa Hinata kedalam dekapannya. "Arigatou Hinata-chan" ujar Naruto

.

Setelah kejadian diatap saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju kelas sambil bergandengan tangan, membuat semua orang yang mereka lewati berbisik-bisik memandang mereka membuat Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala sedangkan Naruto mengacuhkan mereka.

"Wah wah...sepertinya ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi" ujar Kiba ketika melihat Naruto dan Hinata masuk kedalam kelas sambil bergandeng tangan. Perkataan Kiba membuat semua orang dalam kelas memandang objek yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas. Naruto yang dipandang seperti itu hanya tersenyum lima jari dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan tetap menggenggam tangan Hinata. Tapi..

"Apa-apaan kalian?" Teriak Naruto tak terima ketika Sakura dengan paksa melepaskan genggaman mereka

"Sudah sana hus..huss" usir Ino mendorong Naruto menuju kumpulan teman laki-lakinya. Membuat Naruto merenggut kesal.

"Kami ada perlu dengan Hinata" ujar Tenten

"Jadi Hinata, kau pasti telah mengatakannya kan?" Tanya Sakura

"Dan dia pasti menerimanya melihat kalian berdua seperti tadi" sambung Tenten

"I-iya memang benar teman-teman. Aku dan Na-naruto-kun telah jadian. Tapi, bu-bukan aku yang mengatakannya. Naruto-kun yang mengatakannya" jawab Hinata

"Wahh~ benarkah Hinata?" Tanya Ino yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata

"Lebih dari apa yang diharapkan" ujar Tenten

"Kau benar Tenten, mengingat 2 minggu ini Naruto selalu menghindari Hinata" jelas Sakura

"Jangan berfikir bahwa kami tidak tahu Hinata" kata Ino menatap Hinata yang ditanggapi senyuman oleh Hinata

Sedang..

"Jadi kalian telah..." Tanya Kiba

"Ya" jawab Naruto singkat

"Jadi kau normal Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke berbentuk sindiran tepatnya

"Sialan kau teme" umpat Naruto

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Tanya Kiba penasaran sambil merangkul Naruto

"Itu rahasia" jawab Naruto

"Kau pelit sekali Naruto" kata Kiba

"Nah Naruto" ujar Ino yang tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menunjuk Naruto membuat semua menatap Ino penasaran.

"Karena kau dan Hinata telah menjadi sepasang kekasih...

...kalian harus membayar pajak jadian" kata Ino bersemangat

"Nah, itu ide yang bagus" ujar Kiba menanggapi ucapan Ino

"Yah baiklah, kalian makan sepuasnya dikantin. Biar aku yang bayar" ucap Naruto membuat semua yang mendengar bersorak senang

"Tidak tidak tidak, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan bunyi" kata Ino mengibaskan jari telunjuknya kekanan kekiri

"Kalau begitu besok saja kan?" Jawab Naruto

Ino menggeleng.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Pulang sekolah nanti, di Cafe" jawab Ino dan anggukan mantap dari Sakura

"Apa? Kau mau memerasku? Jika kalian bertiga tidak masalah. Tapi aku harus mentraktik kalian semua!" Ujar Naruto kesal

"Ayolah Naruto..uang mu tidak akan habis hanya untuk traktir kami" kata Ino memohon

"Tidak" jawab Naruto cepat membuat Sakura dan Ino kesal.

"TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN!" Teriak mereka berdua membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Tak apa Naruto-kun, a-aku juga ikut membayar kan" ujar Hinata menatap Naruto

"Hah~ baiklah. Ini karena Hinata-chan yang minta" kata Naruto "tapi mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu ikut membayarnya Hinata-chan. Jadi, biar aku saja yang membayarkan orang-orang gratisan ini" sambungnya menatap Hinata dan menunjuk teman-temannya

"a-arigatou Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya

"Yey~"

"Hore~"

"Yossha~"

Sorakan yang diteriakkan teman-teman Naruto dan Hinata.

.

Skip Time

.

Sekarang mereka semua berada di Cafe Rikudou seperti yang direncanakan. Sedikit terlambat memang, mengingat 30 menit mereka pakai untuk memberi penjelasan kepada Neji. Bagaimana tidak, sang ketua OSIS baru saja kembali dari ruang OSIS tiba-tiba mendengar bahwa adik sepupu manisnya berpacaran dengan seorang Naruto. Jadi, saat jam pulang tiba mereka semua harus menjelaskan kepada Neji sebelum ke Cafe.

Kembali ke mereka yang sudah duduk manis dimeja Cafe dan memakan pesanan mereka. Para gadis tentu memilih meja yang berbeda, mengingat mereka hanya berempat sedang para laki-laki ada Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Chouji, Lee dan Shino.

Mereka sangat memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, mengingat yang membayar semuanya adalah Naruto. Lihat saja Chouji yang tak henti-hentinya memesan makanan dan minuman bahkan Kiba dengan sengaja menumpahkan minumannya untuk meminta yang baru. Melihat itu membuat Naruto berharap tak pernah putus dengan Hinata dan menjalin hubungan baru. Dan mengenai pajak jadian...

"Bukannya kalian berdua lebih dulu jadian?" Tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Sai bergantian. Ya Sai telah resmi jadian dengan Ino seminggu yang lalu.

"Lalu?" Tanya mereka berdua

"Seingatku kalian tidak pernah membayar pajak jadian" jelas Naruto yang dijawab oh oleh Sasuke dan senyum dari Sai.

"Hee, benar belum kan?"

"Hn"

"Lain kali saja" jawab Sai

"Daripada seperti itu, lebih baik kita bertiga patungan saja ttebayo" ujar Naruto

"Tidak!"

"Tidak!"

"Huh" kata Naruto membuang muka membuat semua menertawakannya.

.

Mereka semua telah pulang, saat ini Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang walaupun harus berdebat dulu dengan Neji. Tadi sewaktu berangkat ke Cafe dia harus mengalah pada Neji sehingga Hinata berangkat dengan Neji juga Tenten dengan mobilnya dan sekarang mana mau dia mengalah lagi. Terima kasih saja kepada para gadis sehingga Naruto bisa menang untuk mengantar Hinata pulang. Naruto heran saja, waktu itu Neji yang menyuruhnya mengantarkan Hinata pulang kenapa sekarang dia malah menghalanginya. Aneh.

.

Mereka telah sampai didepan rumah Hinata, hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuk Hinata dan Naruto tentunya.

"Aku pulang dulu Hinata-chan" kata Naruto

"Hai', h-hati-hati Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto

Cup

Bruumm

Naruto menancap gas setelah berhasil mencuri ciuman dipipi Hinata yang membuat Hinata membeku ditempat dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

Makin hari hubungan mereka makin harmonis. Mereka selalu terlihat bersama, dari berangkat sekolah bersama, pulang sekolah bersama, makan dikantin bersama atau Hinata yang membawa bento yang mereka makan bersama, menjadi pasangan untuk tugas bersama, dan berbagai hal lain yang mereka lakukan bersama. Untuk hari Minggu ini, Naruto akan menjemput Hinata dan membawanya kerumah. Bukan kemauan Naruto, tapi paksaan dari kaasannya yang sangat ingin bertemu dengan calon menantunya? Salahkan saja semalam ketika Naruto tengah asik berbincang ditelepon dengan kekasihnya, Kushina dengan cepat merebut HP Naruto lalu berbincang dengan Hinata dan memaksanya kerumah hari ini. Apalagi mengetahui ayah Hinata Hyuuga Hiashi adalah teman baik ayah Naruto Namikaze Minato.

"Naruto kenapa kau lama sekali ttebane? Cepatlah, jangan membuat calon menantuku menunggu terlalu lama!" Teriak Kushina dari lantai bawah

"Iya kaachan, aku akan segera menjemput dan membawa calon menantumu dihadapanmu" jawab Naruto menuruni tangga membuat Kushina terkekeh mendengarnya

"Hihihi ingat anak nakal, jangan membuat menantuku lecet sedikitpun" kata Kushina lalu berjalan kedapur

"Huh, kemana kata calonnya tadi?" Ujar Naruto lalu bergegas menjemput kekasihnya.

.

Mendengar suara motor Naruto yang memasuki halaman rumah, segera saja Kushina berjalan keluar untuk menemui calon menantunya.

Penampilan Hinata sangat manis dengan dress selutut biru muda yang ia kenakan.

"Kau sangat cantik Hime, ayo" kata Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata hendak berjalan memasuki rumah sebelum..

Greb

Kushina memeluk Hinata.

"Wah calon menantuku sangat cantik ttebane" teriak Kushina setelah melepas pelukannya lalu dengan tidak sabar menarik tangan Hinata memasuki rumah meninggalkan Naruto yang mendecih sebal karena diabaikan.

.

Naruto tengah duduk disofa sambil menonton tv saat ini, ia bosan menunggu ibu dan kekasihnya yang masih tengah asik didapur. Tadi ia sempat kedapur untuk menggoda Hinata, tapi Kushina dengan tegas menyuruhnya keluar karena mengganggu konsentrasi menantunya.

"Hahaha, Hinata-chan serius?"

"Iya kaasan"

"Hahahaa, Naruto memang seperti itu"

"Uhm"

"Hahahaa"

Dengar saja, mereka berdua tengah asik mengobrol membuat Naruto sangat kesal karena dilupakan. Juga ibunya yang menyuruh Hinata memanggilnya dengan sebutan kaasan. Tapi ia juga senang karena Ibunya dan Hinata bisa sangat akrab dipertemuan pertama mereka, walau kedua kepala keluarga memang saling mengenal baik.

.

"Nah Hinata-chan, acara masak-masaknya sudah selesai. Kau panggil Naruto, mungkin saat ini ia tengah kesal hihihi" kata Kushina

"Baik kaasan" kata Hinata berjalan keluar dari dapur

"Kalau dia tak ada disitu, pasti dikamarnya" teriak Kushina dari dalam dapur

"Hai' kaasan" jawab Hinata

Dan benar saja, Hinata tak menemukan keberadaan Naruto disofa. Akhirnya ia mengikuti ucapan kaasan Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto ada dikamarnya. Menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. 'Pasti ini kamarnya' batin Hinata menebak setelah melihat tulisan didepan pintu kamar bertuliskan "Ini kamarku Ttebayo!". Hinata terkikik membaca tulisan itu.

Tok tok tok

"Naruto-kun"

"..."

Tok tok tok

"Naruto-kun, kaasan menyuruh untuk makan"

"..."

"Naruto-kun kau baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Apa mungkin Naruto-kun tertidur yah?" Kata Hinata bermonolog sendiri

Karena tak mendapat jawaban Hinata memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar Naruto.

Ceklek

Dan benar saja, Naruto tengah berbaring dikasurnya menyamping membelakangi Hinata. Hinata mendekat..

"Naruto-kun?"

"..."

"Apa Na-

Sret

Bruk

-ru Eh!?"

"Kau jahat sekali Hinata-chan" kata Naruto memeluk pinggang Hinata yang berada diatasnya setelah berhasil menariknya

Wajah Hinata memerah karena posisi mereka saat ini "Na-Naruto-kun l-lepaskan aku" kata Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri yang membuat Naruto malah mempererat pelukannya

"Kau jahat sekali Hinata-chan, mengabaikanku" kata Naruto lagi

"Go-gomen Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata

"Tidak ku maafkan" kata Naruto

"tolong lepaskan ya" sambung Hinata

"Tidak"

"na-nanti kaasan melihat"

"Biar saja"

"Hah~" susah menghadapi kekasihnya jika sedang merajuk seperti ini.

Sret

Dalam satu detik posisi mereka kini bertukar, Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dan terkejut melihat sepasang shappire menatapnya intens. Hinata tak bersuara begitupun Naruto, mereka hanya memandang satu sama lain, terhipnotis dengan pesona pasangan masing-masing. Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, hanya beberapa senti lagi, Hinata memejamkan matanya.

Cup

Kedua bibir itu menempel, kedua pasang iris itu menutup, kedua insan itu menikmati ciuman pertama mereka. Naruto melumat bibir Hinata, sangat manis rasanya. Naruto memiringkan wajahnya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Saling melumat tetap didominasi oleh Naruto. Tapi mereka harus mengakhiri ciuman itu karena kebutuhan oksigen.

"Hah..hah.."

"Hah..hah.."

Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya memerah, diwajah tannya sendiri juga muncul rona tipis. Naruto menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tangan dan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengelus bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. "Sekarang sudah kumaafkan" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya tiap hari" saran Naruto yang mendapat pukulan kecil dari Hinata

"Dasar mesum" jawab Hinata membuat Naruto terkekeh

"Aku menyayangimu Hime~" ucap Naruto lalu memeluk Hinata

"Aku juga menyayangi Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto

Tak tahukah kalian posisi kalian saat ini sangat berbahaya?

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

.

.

Belum kok XD

.

.

Skip Time

.

Konoha High School

07.40 a.m

Naruto tengah berlari dikoridor sekolah, sepertinya dia terlambat lagi. Ini pertama kalinya ia terlambat semenjak pacaran dengan Hinata. Entah apa yang ia lakukan semalam hingga ia bangun kesiangan. Sebenarnya Hinata terus saja menghubunginya ketika Naruto belum juga datang menjemputnya seperti waktu biasa dan mengatakan akan menunggunya seperti biasa, tapi Naruto mengatakan tak perlu menunggunya tak ingin kekasihnya ikut terlambat karena ulahnya. Jadilah ia hanya sendiri berangkat sekolah dan saat ini tergesa-gesa berlari menuju kelasnya. Sudah di pembelokan terakhir lalu ia akan sam-

BRUK

-pai.

"Ittai.."

Mendengar suara seseorang meringis segera saja Naruto sadar bahwa ia telah menabrak seseorang. Dan oh ternyata seorang gadis. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk dilantai karena ulah Naruto. Sedang Naruto hanya sedikit terdorong kebelakang mengingat fisiknya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Ujar Naruto berjongkok didepan sang gadis

Gadis itu mendongak menatap seorang pemuda yang berjongkok dihadapannya. Blue Shappire. Saat itu juga ia terpesona melihat iris pemuda didepannya. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu seolah terhipnotis dengan pemuda yang ada didepannya sekarang hingga tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Hey kau?" Ucap Naruto melambaikan tangan didepan wajah sang gadis

"Ah i-iya?" Jawabnya gugup

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto kembali

"Iya aku rasa a-aku baik-baik saja" jawab sang gadis

"Syukurlah, maafkan aku. Tadi aku sangat terburu-buru" ujar Naruto seraya membantu sang gadis berdiri

"Iya tidak apa-apa" jawab sang gadis

"Namaku-

"Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi. Aku terburu-buru" potong Naruto lalu kembali berlari meninggalkan..

-Shion" ucap lirih sang gadis

"Kau telah menjeratku dalam pertemuan pertama kita, tapi kau belum memberitahukan namamu, tapi aku akan mendapatkanmu" ujar Shion lalu kembali berjalan.

.

.

BRAK

Tap tap tap

Sret

"Hinata-chan aku merindukanmu ttebayo" ucap Naruto yang tengah memeluk Hinata

Semua teman-teman Naruto menganga dengan tidak elitnya melihat kelakuan si pirang Namikaze. Bagaimana tidak, ia datang terlambat lalu tiba-tiba membuka pintu kelas dengan sangat keras lalu berjalan cepat kearah Hinata menarik lengannya dan langsung memeluknya didepan mereka semua dan mengatakan 'aku merindukanmu'. Yah semua orang tahu mereka sepasang kekasih, tapi hey bisakah Naruto tak membuat suasana romantis pagi-pagi dihadapan mereka? Masalahnya banyak yang belum punya kekasih disini, membuat mereka iri. Author salah satunya #pundung

"Na-Naruto-kun sudah lepaskan, semua teman-teman me-memandangi kita" kata Hinata

"Biar saja, biar mereka tahu kalau Namikaze Naruto sangat menyayangi Hyuuga Hinata" teriak Naruto

"Cih"

"Dasar pamer"

"Aku jadi iri"

"Romantisnya~"

Beberapa tanggapan dari teman-teman Naruto mendengar teriakan si pirang Namikaze.

Seharusnya ada yang murka kan? Harusnya Naruto saat ini telah babak belur oleh seseorang. Tapi lihat orang itu, dia malah diam memandangi Naruto yang masih memeluk adik sepupu kesayangannya. Hyuuga Neji. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan ehm calon adik iparnya.

Sementara..

Shion adalah murid baru di Konoha High School dan ia merupakan pindahan dari Ame High School. Saat ini ia berada dikelas XII.C mengikuti pembelajaran setelah memperkenalkan diri beberapa menit lalu. Tak ia sangka ia bertemu dengan teman SMPnya Saara, gadis cantik berambut merah panjang yang dua tahun lalu pindah ke Konoha dari Ame.

"Hei Saara" panggil Shion ditengah pembelajaran berlansung

"Ya Shion?" Jawab Saara berbisik tanpa berbalik karena ia duduk didepan Shion

"Aku ingin bertanya" ucap Shion

"Apa?" Tanya Saara

"Apa kau tahu siapa nama pemuda yang memiliki ciri berambut pirang dan bermata biru?" Tanya Shion

Saara tampak berfikir "rambut pirang dan bermata biru? Hmm.." Gumamnya

"Mungkinkah Naruto?" Ujar Saara lirih

"Apa? Siapa?" Tanya Shion tak terlalu mendengarnya

"Naruto, mungkin yang kau maksud Namikaze Naruto. Karena ia yang memiliki rambut pirang dan bermata biru" jelas Saara

"Oh~ Naruto ya?" Gumam Shion

"Iya, memang kenapa?" Tanya Saara penasaran

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa" jawab Shion

"Ayolah Shion, apa kau ada urusan dengannya?" Tanya Saara

"Iya" jawab Shion

"Hah? Urusan apa?!" Ucap Saara teriak

"Hey, jangan berisik!" tegur guru yang sedang mengajar

"Go-gomen sensei" ucap Saara dan diam tak bertanya lagi

'Naruto ya? Sekarang aku sudah tahu namamu, hanya tinggal membuatmu menjadi milikku' batin Shion sambil menyeringai

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf kalo terlalu pendek dan banyak kekurangan. Saya memang payahh

NaruHina udah jadian...

Tapi Shion datang...

Thx for viewer, for Review, for Fav n' Follow.

Salam,

Mell chan


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, Cerita pasaran, banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **She Love You, Baka!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **But Read and Review XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 6

Tap

Tap

Tap

Syuut

Dan masuk!

Saat ini Naruto tengah bermain basket bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Baru saja ia kembali mencetak angka karena berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

"Seperti biasa, Naruto" ujar Kiba mendekati Naruto dan saling tos

"Tentu saja ttebayo" jawab Naruto

"Hey, jangan terlalu sombong dobe" ujar Sasuke yang juga mendekat

"Bilang saja kau iri padaku teme" balas Naruto

"Hn" jawab Sasuke acuh

"Mendokusai, kalian berhentilah dan lanjutkan pertandingan" ujar Shikamaru di luar lapangan. Shikamaru memang tidak ikut klub basket, ia dengan senang hati menolak kegiatan yang merepotkan menurutnya.

"Yosh" jawab Naruto dan Kiba lalu melanjutkan pertandingan

Sedikit penjelasan, Naruto, Kiba, dan Sasuke ikut klub Basket, Shikamaru ikut dalam klub Matematika yang menurut kebanyakan orang merupakan klub yang paling merepotkan, Neji ikut klub Bela diri, Sai ikut klub Melukis, Lee ikut klub bola, Shino masuk klub berkebun, dan Chouji ikut klub memasak, tentu saja ia dengan senang hati menjadi pencoba pertama dalam hal masakan. Sedang para gadis , Sakura, Ino dan Hinata masuk klub drama dan untuk Tenten seperti yang diketahui ia di klub Karate dan merupakan ketua klub disitu.

.

Kembali ke Naruto yang sedang bertanding dengan kelas lain, ia membawa bola lalu mengopernya kepada kapten yaitu Sasuke dan Sasuke dengan gerakan yang lincah ia membawa bola menghindari pemain lawan dan ia loncat dan kembali masuk menambah poin untuk timnya.

Teman-teman sekelas mereka dan para penonton kelas lain bersorak riang ketika melihat Sasuke kembali mencetak poin. Terlebih para fangirl dari Sasuke,

"Kya~ Sasuke-kun hebat"

"Kya~ Sasuke-kun keren"

"Sasuke-kun~ kya~"

Membuat kekasihnya kesal,

"Apa-apaan mereka itu" ucap Sakura di tempat duduk pemain

Perkataan Sakura membuat tiga sahabat lainnya tersenyum dan tertawa melihat sahabat gadis musim semi mereka tengah kesal mendengar teriakan para fangirl Sasuke.

"Hahaha, kenapa kau tak membuat mereka kesal juga Sakura" kata Ino sambil tertawa

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura menghadap Ino yang duduk disebelah kirinya

Ino mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah" kata Sakura bersemangat

"Apa yang kau katakan Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata

"Kau lihat saja Hinata" jawab Ino

"Apa lagi rencanamu Ino" kata Tenten sedang yang ditanya hanya tersenyum misterius.

Ketiga sahabat ini sedang menatap Sakura yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan melangkah maju ke depan.

"Sasuke-kun~" teriak Sakura di luar lapangan membuat semua pemain dan penonton menatapnya. Sasuke yang masih menikmati suasana angka yang baru saja ia cetak bersama teman-temannya menoleh ketika mendengar namanya diteriakkan oleh seseorang. Ketika mengetahui sang kekasihlah yang memanggil, ia segera mendekat. Kekasih penurut.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada handuk kecil disana. Ia mengelap wajah Sasuke yang penuh peluh dengan handuk kecil tersebut membuat semua orang yang melihatnya tersentak dengan perilaku Sakura tak terkecuali Sasuke walau tak terlalu nampak. Tentu saja perbuatan Sakura membuat semua fangirl Sasuke histeris, walau mereka semua tahu Sakura memang kekasih Sasuke.

"Terima kasih" ucap Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura telah selesai yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura yang sudah merona hebat

"Dasar" ujar Tenten yang sudah paham sedang Hinata hanya tersenyum dan Ino terkekeh karena rencananya berhasil

"Hinata-chan~ lapkan keringatku juga" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan mereka

"E-eh!?" Membuat Hinata tersentak dan semua orang kini menatapnya

Baru saja Naruto akan memegang tangan Hinata, tangannya sendiri sudah di pegang oleh orang lain

"Kita harus melanjutkan permainan dobe" kata Sasuke menarik Naruto masuk kelapangan

"Ck, Kau kejam sekali teme" Jawab Naruto kesal

"Hn"

Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan permainan.

Tapi sejak tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka, memperhatikan Naruto tepatnya. Yah tentu saja Shion.

"Siapa gadis yang disebutkan oleh Naruto?" Ucapnya

"harus ku cari tahu" sambungnya lalu berlalu

.

Shion berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

"Saara" panggil Shion ketika melihat Saara berada di bangkunya

"Ada apa Shion?" Tanya Saara melihat Shion mendekatinya

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" jawab Shion lalu duduk disebelah Saara

"Apa?" Tanya Saara

"Apa Naruto punya kekasih?" Tanya Shion

"Naruto yang kemarin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Saara

"Iya Naruto siapa lagi" jawab Shion memutar bola matanya

"Hehee iya. Dia memang sudah punya kekasih" jawab Saara membuat Shion tersentak

"Be-benarkah?" Tanyanya

"Iya, memang kenapa? Dari kemarin kau selalu menanyakan tentangnya. Ohh jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?" Kata Saara yang baru mengerti

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Saara, Shion kembali bertanya "siapa nama kekasihnya?" Tanya Shion

"Namanya Hinata, mereka sekelas" jawab Saara membuat Shion menunduk lemas mendengarnya

"Sepertinya semua orang disekolah tahu ya tentang hubungan mereka?" Tanya Shion

"Yah, mungkin karena Naruto yang berisik dan selalu mengklaim Hinata adalah miliknya dan selalu mengumbar keromantisan mereka dimanapun dan jangan lupa Naruto itu salah satu pemuda populer disekolah" jawab Saara

"Jadi apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Saara masih penasaran

"Iya" jawab Shion

"Jadi benar?" Kata Saara tak percaya

"Ya memang kenapa?" Kata Shion bingung melihat reaksi Saara

"Aneh saja, kau baru tahu namanya kemarin dan sudah menyukainya" jawab Saara

"Kupikir kau benar, tapi aku memang menyukainya" kata Shion

"Jadi setelah kau tahu Naruto sudah punya kekasih, kau sudah tak mengaharapkannya kan?" Kata Saara

"Tentu saja tidak, maksudku aku tidak menyerah" jawab Shion membuat Saara menatapnya horor

"Tapi ia sudah punya kekasih" kata Saara mengingatkan

"Biar saja, walau dia punya istri sekalipun aku akan tetap menyukainya dan aku akan merebutnya" jawab Shion

"Apa katamu? Kau benar-benar tak waras Shion" kata Saara menggeleng-geleng

"Terserahlah" jawab Shion lalu berlalu keluar kelas.

Ini bahaya, Saara tahu watak Shion yang jika menginginkan sesuatu ia akan terus melakukan apapun untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi, terserahlah.

.

Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang dikantin saat ini, tentu saja kekasihnya juga ada.

"Hinata-chan, suapi aku" kata Naruto manja kepada kekasihnya membuat yang lain menatap jijik padanya

"Na-naruto-kun makan sendiri yah" kata Hinata

"Tapi tanganku sakit karena bermain basket tadi" ucap Naruto

Pletak

"Itte..." Naruto menjerit kesakitan saat dirasa seseorang menjitak kepala kuningnya

"Jangan bermanja-manja dengan adikku diitempat umum" kata Neji yang baru saja datang sang pelaku pemukul

Naruto mengusap-ngusap kepalanya, tiba-tiba dia berucap..

"Jadi jika aku hanya berdua dengan Hinata-chan, tidak apa kan kakak ipar?" Dan perkataan Naruto membuatnya mendapat hadiah sendok yang melayang kewajahnya dari Neji, membuat yang lain tertawa.

.

Shion duduk sendiri di meja kantin agak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan teman-temannya, ia sibuk memperhatikan mereka. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal melihat Naruto bermesraan bersama sang kekasih. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri, sepertinya ia punya rencana. Ia melangkah mendekati meja Naruto lalu dengan sengaja menyenggol Hinata yang sedang menyuap makanannya, alhasil makanan itu tumpah mengenai seragam Hinata.

"Ahk" jerit Hinata

"Ah maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja" kata Shion mencoba membantu Hinata membersihkan seragamnya

Hinata tersenyum pada Shion "tidak apa-apa" ucapnya

"Ini Hinata-chan" ujar Naruto memberikan beberapa tisu pada kekasih

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata lalu membersihkan seragamnya dengan tisu

Semua pasang mata yang ada disitu menatap Shion sang pelaku penyenggol. Shion yang mengetahui dirinya ditatap semua orang kembali berucap

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku"

"Um, tidak apa-apa" jawab Hinata

"Ayo Hinata, ku antar ke toilet membersihkannya" kata Sakura berdiri lalu membawa Hinata pergi

Shion beroiji lalu ikut pergi dari situ, terlihat ia menyeringai ketika rencananya berhasil.

.

"Sudah selesai, kau tidak apa-apa kan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata

Sakura bertolak pinggang "hmm.. Sepertinya ia tadi sengaja" katanya

"Sakura-chan jangan berfikir buruk pada orang lain" kata Hinata

"Aku hanya berpendapat Hinata" balas Sakura

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali kekelas" ajak Hinata

"Yah baiklah" jawab Sakura menyerah

.

Keesokan harinya..

Naruto dan Hinata sedang berjalan bersama menuju kelas, mereka terlihat membahas sesuatu dan tertawa sepanjang jalan. Shion yang berjalan agak jauh dibelakang mereka segera berlari kecil mendekati mereka untuk menjalankan rencana lain.

Brukk

Ia sengaja menjatuhkan buku-buku yang ia bawa, membuat Naruto dan Hinata berbalik.

"Eh! Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata pertama bersuara membantu Shion berdiri disusul Naruto yang mulai memungut buku-buku Shion

"Aku baik, tapi sepertinya buku-buku ini sangat berat untukku" jawab Shion

"Biar aku bantu membawakannya" kata Hinata

"Tidak usah Hinata-chan biar aku saja" kata Naruto

"Benar?" Tanya Hinata memastikan

"Iya, akukan laki-laki ttebayo" jawab Naruto

"Kau duluan saja kekelas hime" sambungnya

"Baiklah, aku duluan Naruto-kun" kata Hinata berlalu

"Nah, kau mau bawa kemana buku-buku ini?" Tanya Naruto menghadap Shion

"Keperpustakaan" jawab Shion

"Kalau begitu ayo kesana" kata Naruto berjalan duluan menuju perpustakaan

Shion menyusul dengan tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena rencananya kembali berhasil.

.

Saat ini jam istirahat, terlihat Sasuke dan teman-temannya telah usai bermain basket, kali ini semua pemain dari kelas mereka karena tadi jam mereka adalah jam olahraga. Baru saja mereka keluar dari lapangan tiba-tiba..

Bruk

Shion menjatuhkan dirinya dekat Naruto yang secara reflek Naruto menahannya hingga mereka berdua terduduk, membuat semua pasang mata melihat mereka berdua.

"Eh? Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto panik

Shion tak menjawab, ia memegang kepalanya berpura-pura sakit dan sebelah tangannya mempererat pegangannya pada bahu Naruto.

"Aku akan membawanya ke UKS" ucap Naruto lalu menggendong Shion ala bridal

Semua menatap kepergian Naruto lalu kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing. Seorang gadis terlihat kesal melihat pemandangan itu.

"Dia sengaja" ucapnya

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Tenten

"Ku pikir Sakura benar" ujar Ino membenarkan ucapan Sakura

"Perempuan rambut pirang itu?" Tanya Tenten

"Ya" jawab Sakura

"Sengaja bagaimana Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata

"Dia sengaja melakukan itu Hinata, seperti kemarin dikantin" jawab Sakura

"Jangan berfikir buruk pada orang lain teman-teman" ucap Hinata

"Ayolah Hinata, dia memang sengaja melakukannya. Tapi yang tidak kita tahu, apa motif sebenarnya?" Kata Ino

"Tapi Hinata benar, jangan berprasangka buruk" ujar Tenten

"Ya ya, tapi kita akan segera tahu" jawab Sakura lalu mereka berlalu menuju kantin

.

UKS

Naruto membaringkan Shion di kasur diruangan itu,

"Hah~ dimana Shizune-sensei?" Kata Naruto

Tiba-tiba Shion memegang tangan Naruto,

"Naruto-kun" panggilnya

"Eh? Kau tau namaku?" Tanya Naruto menatap Shion

"Emm y-yah, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pemain basket hebat disekolah ini" jawab Shion membuat Naruto sedikit tersanjung

"Ah ha benarkah?" Kata Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Iya itu benar Naruto-kun" jawab Shion

"Lalu siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto

"Namaku Shion, aku murid baru disini" jawab Shion

"Souka, pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" ucap Naruto

Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang membuka suara, hening beberapa saat. Tapi ketika manik violet milik Shion melihat seseorang diambang pintu, ia memeluk Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata baru saja akan memanggil Naruto yang tadi mengantar seorang gadis ke UKS. Tapi ketika ia diambang pintu UKS, ia melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto.

"Eh? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku sangat sakit Naruto-kun" jawabnya manja

Dan Hinata yang melihat Shion tengah menyeringai padanya segera saja pergi dari situ dengan wajah sedih.

Sepertinya ucapan teman-temannya benar.

"Naruto-kun, antar aku pulang" kata Shion setelah melepas pelukannya

"Tapi Shizune-sensei belum datang dan memeriksamu" kata Naruto

"Biar saja, tolong antar aku pulang Naruto-kun" jawab Shion

"Tapi aku tak bisa" ucap Naruto

"Kumohon~" ucap Shion memohon

"Hah~ baiklah" jawab Naruto

Mereka berdua keluar dari UKS.

"Tapi aku harus menemui Hinata-chan dulu" kata Naruto lalu berlari kecil untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata

"Hey tunggu aku, ck" ucap Shion mengejar Naruto

.

"Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto pada Hinata yang saat ini bersama ketiga sahabatnya

"Ah Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata

Terlihat Shion berlari menyusul Naruto, membuat Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten menyipit tak suka, karena Hinata telah menceritakan kejadian tadi.

"Hinata-chan, aku harus mengantarkannya pulang sebentar. Tak apa kan? Dia sakit" Ucap Naruto

"Sakit? Tapi tadi ia berlari menyusulmu" kata Sakura

"I-itu reflek" jawab Shion. Alasan tak masuk akal.

"Kenapa kau tak pulang sendiri" ucap Sakura

"Benar, kau bisa naik taxi saja" tambah Ino

"Dan siapa kau bisa seenaknya" ucap Tenten

"A-aku takut tiba-tiba p-pingsan dijalan dan orang jahatlah yang b-bersamaku" jawab Shion dengan suara dibuat seperti orang kesakitan

"Cih, dasar licik" ucap Sakura berbisik

"Ya Shion benar, bagaimana kalau orang jahat yang ia temui" ucap Naruto membenarkan

"Jadi aku akan mengantarnya, tak akan lama Hinata-chan" sambungnya menatap Hinata dan Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil

"Hati-hati Naruto-kun" ucapnya

Naruto tersenyum lalu bergegas ke tempat parkiran diikuti Shion dibelakangnya. Ketika Naruto dan Shion sudah naik motor, Shion memeluk Naruto dengan erat lalu berbalik menatap keempat gadis yang memperhatikan mereka lalu menyeringai dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada mereka membuat Sakura, Ino dan Tenten terlihat sangat kesal, sedang Hinata menatapnya sendu.

"Lihat perempuan licik itu" kata Ino bertolak pinggang

"Keterlaluan sekali dia" ucap Tenten

"Dia itu seperti ular licik" ujar Sakura melipat tangan didada

"Tak apa Hinata, kami bertiga akan membantumu membasmi ular licik itu" kata Ino dan anggukan dari Sakura dan Tenten

.

3 minggu ini..

Kelakuan Shion sudah sangat keterlaluan dan berlebihan. Ia selalu sengaja mendekati Naruto, berpura-pura minta bantuan padanya, berpura-pura sakit didepannya, memaksa Naruto bertukar nomor telpon dan email dengannya, dan hal-hal lain yang membuat Sakura dan Ino begitu kesal. Padahal mereka selalu memberitahu Naruto, seperti sekarang..

"Kau dari mana?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang baru saja masuk kelas

"Mengantar Shion kekelasnya" jawab Naruto

"Lalu dimana Hinata?" Tanya Ino

"Eh? Kukira dia sudah sampai duluan, tadi aku menyuruhnya untuk duluan kekelas" jawab Naruto

"Kau fikir siapa kekasihmu? Shion atau Hinata!" Teriak Ino kesal

"Hinata-chan tentu saja" jawab Naruto

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak tau dimana Hinata? Dan untuk Shion, kenapa kau selalu membantunya? Mengantarnya? Menolongnya? Begini padanya... Begitu padanya.." Ucap Sakura

"Kalian tahu ia sering sakit" jawab Naruto

"Oh manis sekali, kenapa tak suruh orang lain saja? Tidak mungkin dia tak punya teman" ucap Ino

"Aku hanya membantunya, tidak ada hal lain. Lagipula Hinata-chan tak keberatan" balas Naruto sedikit kesal

"Peka lah Naruto" ujar Tenten yang sedari tadi diam

"Hey..hey ada masalah apa ini?" Kata Kiba yang baru tiba dikelas

"Tanyakan pada sahabat kuning bodohmu itu" jawab Sakura menunjuk Naruto lalu berjalan keluar kelas bersama kedua sahabatnya

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Kiba

"Tidak ada" jawabnya lalu duduk ke bangkunya

Kiba mengendikkan bahunya lalu duduk dibangkunya

.

Naruto sedang berada dikantin bersama teman-temannya, tapi tidak dengan para gadis. Tadi ia mengajak Hinata, hanya saja ia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang ditemani ketiga sahabatnya.

"Permisi" ujar seseorang membuat Naruto dan yang lain menatapnya

"Oh Shion, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Shion

"Aku ikut makan disini ya" ucapnya lalu duduk tanpa izin disamping Naruto membuat yang lain menatap aneh padanya

"Emm yah sudahlah" kata Naruto melanjutkan makannya

"Naruto-kun ini enak, cobalah" kata Shion lalu tiba-tiba menyodorkan telur gulung pada Naruto membuatnya reflek membuka mulut, membuat Neji menatap tak suka pada Shion dan yang lain menatap tak percaya.

Sepertinya itu rencana Shion, karena ia melihat Hinata dan teman-temannya memasuki kantin dan rencananya memang berhasil untuk kesekian kali.

Hinata yang melihat itu menunduk dan berbalik pergi.

"Aku tidak lapar teman-teman" ucapnya

"Cih, dasar perempuan ular" ucap Ino melipat tangan didada

"Hinata!" Panggil Sakura lalu bergegas mengejarnya bersama Ino dan Tenten

Karena suara Sakura yang cukup keras membuat semua orang dikantin menatapnya, begitu pula rombongan Naruto.

"Bahaya" ucap Kiba

"Mendokusai"

"Dia melihatnya" ucap Sai

"Hn"

"Ck" gumam Neji lalu berbalik kembali menatap Shion. Neji memberi wajah tak sukanya pada Shion lalu berdiri dan pergi dari situ diikuti yang lain kecuali Naruto yang sudah berlari keluar lebih dulu saat ia mendengar Sakura menyebut nama Hinata. Sedang Shion, ia tengah tersenyum puas.

.

Saat Naruto baru saja masuk kelas menuju bangku Hinata karena Hinata ada disitu, Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto keluar kelas. Seperti _dejavu_.

Ia membawa Naruto menuju atap sekolah seperti 5 bulan lalu ketika ia dan Naruto telah jadian.

Mereka saat ini tengah berhadapan, Hinata menatap Naruto begitu lekat begitu juga Naruto. Sewaktu dikelas tadi sahabat-sahabatnya menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan keluh kesah, rasa cemburu, dan rasa tidak sukanya pada Shion pada Naruto. Jadi disinilah mereka.

"Na-naruto-kun" panggil Hinata

"Iya Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto

"Ku-kumohon jauhi Shion" ucap Hinata

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Kumohon Naruto-kun, a-aku c-cemburu" jawab Hinata menunduk

"Eh? Benarkah?" Kata Naruto sedikit terkejut

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun, aku tak suka dia mendekatimu" jawab Hinata tanpa tergagap kembali menengadah menatap Naruto

Naruto tersenyum mendekati Hinata lalu menampung wajah Hinata dengan dua tangan tan besarnya dan mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Iya baiklah sayang" ucapnya dan mengecup bibir Hinata singkat dan membawanya kedalam dekapannya

Mereka berpelukan sepanjang jam istirahat.

Tapi, bisa dibilang dimana ada Naruto disitu ada Shion. Shion melihat bahkan mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Hinata diatap sekolah tadi. Jadi, untuk kesekian kali ia membuat rencana yang pasti akan berhasil lagi.

.

Teeett tteeet

Pertanda pulang sekolah.

Semua telah keluar dari kelas menuju rumah masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata yang saat ini masih duduk manis di bangkunya tengah menulis sesuatu, dia sedang melanjutkan menulis naskah drama yang ia buat untuk festival kebudayaan yang akan berlangsung sebulan lagi disekolahnya. Naruto ingin menemaninya tadi, hanya saja ia lupa kalau ada pertemuan di klub basket sepulang sekolah. Jadi mereka janjian di tempat parkir saja. Sebenarnya ia ditemani ketiga sahabatnya tadi, tapi entah kemana mereka menghilang. Lihat saja tas mereka masih dikelas.

Seperti keberuntungan selalu memihaknya, Shion mendapati Hinata sendirian dalam kelasnya, kesendirian Hinata akan memudahkan rencananya lagi kali ini. Shion memasuki kelas Hinata lalu segera menarik tangan Hinata menuju keluar kelas meninggalkan semua barang milik Hinata dan teman-temannya, Hinata yang tak siap dengan cengkeraman kuat seseorang hanya pasrah terseret.

.

Shion melepaskan genggamannya pada Hinata dengan kasar, membuat Hinata menjerit kecil. Shion membawa Hinata ke taman belakang sekolah, mereka tengah berhadapan.

"Hey gadis Hyuuga" ucap Shion melipat tangan didada

"K-kau Shion?" Cicit Hinata

"Ya, kenapa?" Ucap Shion

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hinata

"Cih, aku ingin kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Naruto-kun" jawab Shion

Hinata terbelalak "aku tidak mau" jawabnya

"Keh, kau itu tak pantas untuk Naruto dasar gadis bodoh" ucap Shion remeh

"Tapi aku mencintainya, aku tak akan memutuskan Naruto-kun" balas Hinata

Shion bertolak pinggang "putuskan hubunganmu dengannya!" Teriak Shion pada Hinata

Hinata yang memang seorang gadis pemalu tidak bisa membalas berteriak, ia hanya menunduk dan mengatakan "a-aku tidak mau"

Shion yang geram dengan Hinata melangkah maju dan mendorong Hinata keras hingga jatuh kebelakang.

"Gadis bodoh gadis bodoh! Jauhi Narutoku!" Teriak Shion murka

"Kau yang gadis bodoh!"

.

Flashback

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten berjalan memasuki kelas, mereka membawa banyak makanan ringan dan minuman, sepertinya mereka dari kantin. Tapi mereka tak mendapati Hinata disana,

"Dimana Hinata?" Kata Ino

"Mungkin ketoilet, tasnya masih ada" kata Tenten

"Benar" kata Sakura

Tapi setelah beberapa menit Hinata belum juga muncul, akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi mencari Hinata walau mereka berasumsi..

"Jangan-jangan Hinata diculik" kata Ino

"Benar, jangan-jangan ada orang jahat yang menculiknya dan dan dan-"

Buk

"Itte.. Tenten!" Ucap Sakura tak terima karena Tenten memukul kepalanya

"Kalian jangan berfikir aneh-aneh" ucap Tenten lalu berjalan keluar kelas mencari Hinata

Mereka bertiga sudah mencari Hinata keseluruh sekolah tapi belum menemukan hasil. Sebenarnya mereka hendak mengatakannya pada Naruto agar Naruto ikut mencari Hinata yang notabenenya kekasinya, tapi mengingat statusnya Naruto sebagai kekasih Hinata mereka mengurungkan niat mereka memberitahu Naruto, karena Naruto pasti akan meresponnya secara berlebihan dan menyalahkan mereka bertiga dan memberikan ceramah panjang lebar kepada mereka.

Tempat terakhir mereka ke atap sekolah mencari Hinata. Tapi nihil, ia juga tak ada disana. Tapi ketika Sakura melihat kebawah, ia melihat siluet Hinata di taman belakang sekolah dan benar saja itu memang Hinata bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang. Mereka memang tak berfikir Hinata akan ditempat itu. Segera saja mereka bertiga turun menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Dari kejauhan mereka bisa melihat Shion mendorong Hinata kuat hingga tersungkur kebelakang membuat mereka mempercepat lari mereka menuju tempat Hinata.

Flashback off

"Kau yang gadis bodoh!" Teriak Sakura pada Shion sedang Ino dan Tenten membantu Hinata berdiri

Shion sedikit kaget dan agak takut melihat kedatangan mereka bertiga, tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Keh, bantuan rupanya" ucap Shion

"Gadis lemah memang selalu membutuhkan orang lain, kenapa ya Naruto-kun mau dengan gadis lemah sepertimu ohh mungkin kau telah memberikan semacan ilmu untuk membuatnya suka padamu" sambung Shion panjang lebar

"Diam kau dasar perempuan ular!" Balas Ino

"Kalian bisanya keroyokan" balas Shion

"Apa kau mau bertanding satu lawan satu? Kalau begitu aku ladeni" ucap Tenten

Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan, dia memang akan diam jika ketiga sahabatnya sudah mengambil alih.

"Uhh aku takut sekali" kata Shion remeh

"Kalian fikir kalian siapa hah? Aku ingin bertanding satu lawan satu dengan gadis Hyuuga itu" tunjuknya pada Hinata

"Tapi maaf, sahabat kami bukanlah gadis semacam preman sepertimu" kata Sakura balas menunjuk Shion

Perempatan muncul di kepala Shion "diam kau, dasar gadis jelek" ucapnya menunjuk Sakura

"Oh ya? Kau yang jelek, aku sudah punya kekasih sedang kau bisanya merebut kekasih orang" balas Sakura

"Aku mencintai Naruto-kun, aku akan mendapatkannya dengan cara apapun" kata Shion

"Yah karena kau perempuan licik bagai ular yang melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan mangsamu" kata Ino membuat Shion lebih kesal karena terpojok. Tapi ketika ia melihat Naruto tengah berlari kearah mereka, ia menyeringai.

"Hiks..hiks k-kalian kejam sekali padaku hiks..hiks" ucapnya pura-pura menangis

"Apa yang ka-

"Ada apa ini?" Ujar Naruto yang baru tiba disitu

Naruto tadi hendak menemui Hinata dikelas karena ia belum ada di parkiran, tapi ia tak menemukannya disana jadi ia pergi keluar mencarinya dan menemukannya di taman belakang sekolah bersama ketiga sahabatnya dan Shion.

Dan kedatangan Naruto membuat mereka berempat mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Shion berpura-pura menangis. Tapi mereka tak pernah menyangka jika Shion dengan berani memeluk Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun, mereka menyakitiku..hiks" ucap Shion dengan suara bergetar 'ada baiknya juga mereka bertiga datang tadi' bantin Shion

"Kalian? Kenapa kalian menyakitinya?" Tanya Naruto

"Apa? Naruto dia itu berbohong. Dia hanya pura-pura!" Jawab Ino tak terima

"Benar, dia yang menyakiti Hinata. Dia mendorong Hinata tadi" tambah Tenten

"Benar Shion?" Tanya Naruto

Shion mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto, ia menggeleng kecil "t-tidak, aku tak mendorongnya Naruto-kun, b-bagaimana mungkin aku berani mendorongnya saat mereka bersama. Tapi Hinata yang mendorongku dengan keras tadi, dia bilang dia membenciku karena selalu dekat denganmu" jawab Shion

Naruto percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shion, tidak mungkin ia berani mendorong Hinata saat ketiga sahabatnya ada disitu.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto menatap Hinata

"A-ku tidak-

"Kita sudah membahasnya tadi!" Potong Naruto dengan suara meninggi membuat Hinata dan ketiga sahabatnya tersentak mendengar Naruto teriak pada Hinata, sedang Shion menyeringai

"Hey Naruto! Jangan percaya pada perempuan ular itu" kata Ino menunjuk Shion

"Kalian jangan membela Hinata hanya karena kalian sahabatnya" kata Naruto

Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar terhasut oleh Shion.

"Naruto, Hinata itu pacarmu. Kenapa kau tak percaya padanya!" Kata Sakura kesal

Sebelum Naruto menjawab, Shion lari dari tempat itu. Naruto hendak mengejarnya, tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika Sakura memanggil namanya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto berhenti tanpa berbalik

"Apa kau lebih memilih perempuan itu daripada Hinata pacarmu hah?" Ucap Sakura

Naruto berfikir, Hinata ada bersama teman-temannya, tapi Shion hanya sendiri. Jadi ia lebih memilih menenangkan Shion saat ini.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura, Naruto melanjutkan larinya mengejar Shion membuat tiga gadis terlihat kesal dan satu gadis terlihat sedih.

Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya Shion yang suka menguping dan menjadi seorang penguntit, ada seseorang dibalik tembok menyaksikan semuanya dari awal. Bahkan dari saat Shion pertama kali hadir untuk menghancurkan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata. Ia terllihat tersenyum misterius, sepertinya ia tertarik.

Tertarik akan siapa? Akan apa?

Dan siapa dia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

Hah~

Maaf atas kejelekan, ketidak bagusan, keburukan, dan ke ke ke lainya dari fict ini

Dan maaf karna updatenya gak terjadwal,

Dan terima kasih atas viewer-silent reader, review, fav, dan follow

Salam,

Mell chan


End file.
